A Chance to Live and Love Again
by weasleygirl23
Summary: Alyssa Cooper moves to England to live with the Weasleys and attend her last year at Hogwarts. But during her time at the Burrow, she finds herself falling for a certain mischievous redhead. This is my first fan fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A Chance to Live and Love Again

Chapter 1: A New Life

At sixteen years of age, Alyssa Cooper found herself pregnant with a baby by the only guy she had ever thought of loving forever. The day she told him of the baby was the day that everything changed. She had thought that he would be as happy as she was, but he was quite the opposite. He yelled at her for letting herself get pregnant, and then he done the unthinkable. He struck her across the face and turned his back to her and walked out of her life forever.

Alyssa had always thought that Chase was the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She had shared her deepest secret with him and he accepted her and everything else that came with her. But when he left she only had one other person to lean on, Troy Callan. Troy knew all about Alyssa's secret and he quite enjoyed it. So Alyssa picked herself up and went to Troy for help and comfort.

Troy was sitting in the living room of his family's house watching TV when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing that he was the only one home, he looked around because he wasn't expecting any company that night and he knew that Alyssa wouldn't be by until a little later that night. Thinking that something might be wrong, he got up to answer the door. But when he opened the door, he was met by a bruised, slightly bloody, and crying face of Alyssa. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and asked, "Oh baby, what happened? Are you alright?"

Alyssa pulled herself back and looked up at him with tear stained eyes and replied with a quivering voice, "He doesn't want me or the baby. He said it was all my fault that I got pregnant, and then he hit me. I feel like my world is ending, Troy. How am I going to raise this baby on my own at sixteen years old. No one is going to want a teenage mother, especially a magical teenage mother."

"Oh Alyssa, sweetie I'm so sorry. He doesn't deserve you anyways. If you want me to I will make sure he pays for this. As for you being alone, you know that's not true. I will always be here to help you. You are my best friend and I love you and the baby."

She looked at Troy with tears in her eyes asking, "What am I going to do? I can't stay here. Everyone would know the situation. They will know Chase is the father."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I have been looking at all the magical schools that you could attend to learn the things involved in that part of your life. I only found one here in America and it's in Boston, but the things I have read about it say that it's not too good of a school." He breaks to let everything that he has just said to her sink in.

"So what do you suggest? That I should go to this school in Boston?" she asked him with some hint of fear in her voice.

"No that's not what I am suggesting. There is a school in England that is really good, and I know how much you have always wanted to go to England. So I notified the Headmaster and he said that they don't have hardly any American students to attend there, but he thinks you would do well there. He told me that anytime you wanted to talk to him to notify him by floo and he would come right to you and talk with you."

"Oh Troy that's wonderful. Thank you!" she said reaching up to kiss him on his cheek, "But wait how do you floo?"

Troy laughed and said, "I have the instructions right here," he reached into a bag beside the couch and pulled out a piece of paper and another small bag. "All you do is take a pinch of this powder and throw it into the fireplace and say 'Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts,' then you put your head inside the green flames and it will connect you to him."

She seemed a little frightened at the fact of placing her head in flames, but she was willing to take a chance.

"Okay then hand me that powder and let me see him."

Troy smiled and handed her the bag. She grabbed some powder and threw it into the flames and said, "Albus Dumbledore Headmaster at Hogwarts," and placed her head in the flames.

She was falling past many fireplaces and it was beginning to make her dizzy, so she closed her eyes. She didn't reopen them until she felt like everything was still and she screamed when they opened to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't be frightened my dear," he said, "You must be the American girl that I was informed about earlier today."

"Ye..Yes sir. My name is Alyssa Cooper."

"Well hello Miss Cooper. I assume that Mr. Callan has informed you that I am looking forward to maybe having you as a student here at Hogwarts."

"Yes sir. He told me that you were willing to speak with me, and if you don't mind, could we speak now. I need to get away from home and I would really like to learn more about the magical world."

"Splendid! If you would be so kind as to back out of the fireplace, I would be so happy to join you and Mr. Callan to talk about the arrangements."

"Ok", she said as she began to pull her head out of the flames. She had just barely gotten off the floor when Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace saying, "Oh I am so sorry dear. I am just so excited about you joining us."

"That's ok sir. I am anxious to join you myself."

"Please call me Professor Dumbeldore or just Professor, seeing as how you are now going to be one of my students."

"Okay Professor there are some things you must know about me before I can come to your school. You see I have no family. My parents and brother were killed in a car accident a year ago and now I am living with my Aunt and Uncle. They have 3 kids already so it's hard on them to take care of me too. And plus I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

"My dear child, Mr. Callan has already informed me of your unfortunate situation and it is an honor to award you a scholarship to our school."

"Oh Professor that is so kind of you. When would I need to be ready to go to your school?"

"We do not start our school year until September 1st, but if you would like to come back with me tonight in order to get all the supplies you will be needing, there is a family that wants to be your host home…I think that's what Muggles call them."

"Do you mean that I could leave here tonight and start a new life for me and my child?"

"Yes Miss Cooper, all we need to do is to get your things and tell your family."

With a new found happy spirit, Alyssa along with Troy and Professor Dumbledore flooed to her Aunt and Uncle's house. While Professor Dumbledore informed her Aunt and Uncle of the move, Alyssa and Troy went to gather her things. While they were packing Alyssa noticed that Troy seemed really sad. So she asked him what was wrong. He just said that he was going to miss her but he knew that it was best for her to go. When everything was gathered and ready to go, Alyssa said her goodbyes to her Aunt Lisa, Uncle Henry, Mia, Alisha, and Elaina. She told them that she would write them often and let them know how her and the baby were. She then turned to Troy with tears in her eyes and thanked him for everything. She told him that she would write him everyday and that whenever he got breaks he could come and see her. With that Professor Dumbledore portkeyed them back to England on the doorstep of the most odd-looking house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Weasleys

Looking up at the most strange house that looked like it would fall over any minute Alyssa couldn't help but feel like she was already welcomed. The house portrayed a sense of love and family and she couldn't wait to meet the family that lived there. When they knocked on the door it was only a minute before a short round woman with fiery red hair opened the door and hugged Dumbledore and then embraced Alyssa.

"Come on in dears. I am just finishing up dinner so please say that you will stay and enjoy it with us Albus," the woman said.

"Of course I will Molly. You know that I can't turn down one of your fabulous meals."

Molly Weasley blushed at the compliment.

"Oh yes, Molly this is Alyssa Cooper, the American student that will be attending Hogwarts this next school year. Alyssa this is Molly Weasley and I guess the rest of the Weasley family is either outside or upstairs cleaning up."

"Alyssa dear it is such a pleasure to have you stay here with us. And I hear that you will be having a baby in a few months and it's always great to have a small baby around." Said Molly.

At that moment a tall and portly red headed man walked into the kitchen. Dumbledore greeted him immediately. "Good evening Arthur. How was work today? No trouble with Voldemort is there?"

"Good evening Albus. Work was exhausting as usual. We had a few Muggle artifacts that we had to collect from some teenagers but other than that everything was fine. You-Know-Who is still lying low, but then again the Ministry is still in denial about his return." Said Arthur.

"Well that's good." Said Dumbledore.

"Arthur dear this is Alyssa Cooper. The American student that is going to be living with us until she goes to school in September and then hopefully we can get her to come back and stay with us more." Molly said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Well hello there Alyssa. My name is Arthur Weasley I can't wait until we get to know each other and can sit down and talk about Muggle life in America."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. I am so thankful to you both for inviting me into your home. I am a stranger to you, but I feel so welcomed. Professor Dumbledore said that you had a son that would be in my year at Hogwarts. I can't wait to meet him."

Just as Alyssa was thanking Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley was hollering out the back door, "Kids dinner is ready come and clean up. Plus there is someone your father and I would like you to meet."

Alyssa looked up at the door to see the Weasley children when they entered. She was excited to see a girl with long fiery red hair like Mrs. Weasley come running in laughing with a tall dark haired boy with emerald eyes and glasses chasing after her smiling and laughing along with her.

"Ginny, Harry, this is Alyssa she is the girl that we were telling you about that is going to be staying with us."

The redhead came up to Alyssa and said, "I am so glad that there is another girl in the house. These boys are driving me crazy. Plus I hear you are going to have baby so we get to plan a lot of things for it to wear."

Molly then turned towards them and said, "Alyssa, Ginny is our daughter. She is our only daughter and the youngest of the bunch. Harry is Ginny's boyfriend but he is also our son Ron's best friend. Harry is in your year and Ginny is a year below you."

She then turns to Ginny and Harry, "Where are the others and what's taking them so long. They know dinner is going to get cold."

"Mum they had to put their brooms up plus you know Ron and Hermione are walking real slowly and Fred and George are probably pestering them." Ginny said to her mother.

At that moment in walked a tall red headed boy with a look on his face that could kill.

"Mum if you don't tell them two to stop being prats, I'm going to hex them so bad that it will make them wish that Voldemort was torturing them." Said the boy.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever say that again. Your brothers are just being themselves. They do that just to see how worked up you will get. And they succeed every time. Plus it's probably just about you and Hermione and everyone already knows that you two belong together." Mrs. Weasley said.

Right then a short bushy brown haired girl walked in with a smile on her face and right behind her was the two prats that Ron had been talking about.

"Alyssa, this here is Ron, our son, and his girlfriend Hermione, who is also in your year and Ginny's best friend, and these two menaces are Fred and George, they are also our sons. Guys this is Alyssa, she is the student that will be living with us." Molly said to the kids.

All of a sudden there was three very loud pops, and it scared Alyssa and she jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Charlie, Bill, Fleur, I am so happy you could make it to dinner tonight. We haven't seen you in forever." Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Oh mum you know we can only turn down your dinners so many times before we start to starve to death" laughed Charlie.

"Oh kids this is Alyssa, she is staying with us here at the Burrow and then she is going to Hogwarts with Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione."

Pointing towards a tall red haired man with a dragon's tooth earring Mrs. Weasley said, "This is Charlie, our second oldest son, and those two lovebirds there are our oldest son Bill and his wife, Fleur."

Alyssa noticed that Fleur looked to be pregnant but she didn't want to say anything so she just said hello to everyone.

Seeing as everyone was in the kitchen and introduced Molly started instructing the boys to take the table and chairs outside so that there would be more room for them to eat. So Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill levitated the table and chairs and moved them outside.

"Hermione and Ginny would you girls help me get the food outside?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course mum," and "Sure Mrs. Weasley," said Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"Mrs. Weasley let me help you too. After all you are taking me in on short notice" said Alyssa walking towards her.

"No no dear. You are pregnant and should be taking this time to rest cause once you have that baby your resting time is over. Take it from me." Laughed Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh..'ou are pregnant also?" asked Fleur in a very strong accent. "That ees wonzerful. I vill finally have someone to talk about babies with."

"Yes I am about 6 weeks pregnant. How far along are you?"

"I am about three months. Bill ees so happy about the baby."

"Okay girls head on outside and we will start with dinner and then we can get Alyssa settled into a room" Mrs. Weasley said while pushing them out the door.

By the time they got out there, there were only 3 seats left. One beside Mr. Weasley, which was of course for Mrs. Weasley, one by Bill, for Fleur, and one beside the twins, seeing as the two couples were sitting beside each other. One of the twins pulled the chair out and said, "Here Alyssa you can sit here. We can tell you about some of our inventions."

Alyssa wasn't sure which one of the twins it was. They were both cute but this one was really sweet looking too.

"Fred Weasley, you will not pester this poor girl do you hear me? She is probably exhausted from traveling and wants to eat in peace and then get settled in peace" she screamed across the table.

"Mrs. Weasley its ok I actually would enjoy it. My brother liked to build and invent things to and I miss that. Plus I got to learn who everyone is at some point" said Alyssa smiling.

Mrs. Weasley settled down after that. She knew about Alyssa's loss and she just hoped that the twins would behave, but Alyssa was right she needed to get to know everyone.

The rest of dinner went wonderful. Everyone was stuffed from the meal and as they got up to start cleaning they were thanking Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful meal.

"Your welcome dears. Now why don't you run along and show Alyssa to Bill and Charlie's old room and let her get settled in and then the seven of you can show her around outside." She said to them.

"Ok mum. Thanks!" they said.

They all grabbed some of Alyssa's stuff and started carrying it up the staircase. They passed by one door and Fred said to Alyssa, "That is our brother Percy's old room. He doesn't associate with the family anymore so that has become Harry's room."

They passed by another and he said, "This here is mine and George's room and this one right here would be your room right next to us and that one across the hall is Ginny's room and she is sharing with Hermione and that one beside her is the bathroom."

They walked into her room and started putting everything down and began to help her unpack everything. When they were finished they showed her around the rest of the house. They went up to Ron's room and then down to show her where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room was. After touring the house Ron and Harry suggested a game of Quidditch.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Alyssa.

"It's a game on broomsticks that includes 7 players. A Seeker, Keeper, 3 Chasers, and 2 Beaters." Said Fred

"But we have to play with smaller teams because we don't have that many that can play." Interjected Ron.

Just as they were about to go outside to play, Bill and Charlie joined in on the fun. As they were walking out they talked Mr. Weasley into joining them as well. Professor Dumbledore bid them a good night and said that he had to get back to the castle and work on some things. While Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were in the kitchen putting the last dishes in the sink to be washed, Alyssa and Hermione followed the guys outside to watch the game. The boys divided the teams up as Team One: Charlie as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Fred and Mr. Weasley as Chasers; Team Two: Ron as Keeper, Ginny as Seeker, George and Bill as Chasers.

Just as they were dividing into teams, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur came out and joined Alyssa and Hermione in watching. The game went on for about two hours until Harry caught the snitch and ended the game 260 to 150; Team One winning. As the boys and Ginny were putting their brooms away, Alyssa was talking to Hermione about school.

"Hermione, what is Hogwarts like? Are the teachers nice? And what about the other students? Are they pretty nice?"

"Hogwarts is wonderful. The library is amazing. I think they have every book that you will ever need there. The professors are really nice. Well that is except for one, Snape. He doesn't like anyone unless they are in Slytherin. As for the students, they are divided into four houses, Gryffindor, which is where me, Ron, Harry, and Ginny are, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You will find that everyone is pretty much easy to get along with except those in Slytherin. They think they have a higher standing than the rest of us. But you will be fine. You can hang with us. You will probably be sorted into Gryffindor anyways," she said while looking around for Ron.

"Hey girls come on, we are already in the house," yelled Bill.

Alyssa and Hermione hurried to the house where Mrs. Weasley had drinks for everyone. After everyone had finished their drinks, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie said their goodbyes and went back home.

"Well I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. If you stay up don't make a big mess and don't be up too late. Alyssa, dear, if you need anything just ask any of the kids and they will help you. See everyone in the morning. Goodnight," said Mrs. Weasley to her kids, Harry, Hermione, and Alyssa.

Goodnight Mum, Mrs. Weasley," said the kids as they all trotted upstairs to Alyssa's room since her's was the biggest.

They mainly talked about school and the twins joke shop, but when they got tired of that subject, the others started asking Alyssa questions about her life in America.

"How did your family feel about you coming to live over here? Especially when your pregnant?" asked Ginny with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well they were sad to see me go, but they knew that right at this moment it was best for me to leave. When I get ready to have the baby, they will probably come to be with me for a few days. But as for going back to live over there, I don't know if I will. I've always liked England and I wouldn't mind living here at all," she said.

After a couple of hours of talking everyone decided that they should go to bed because they were going to Fred and George's joke shop tomorrow in Diagon Alley and they were going to show Alyssa around. So as everyone was getting up to leave, Ron with Hermione, Harry with Ginny, George sleepily by himself, Fred said to Alyssa, "If you need anything during the night just come get me. I'm right next door and George won't wake up unless it's mum yelling at him."

"Thanks Fred. I think I am just going to get some sleep. I am really worn out from the move. See you in the morning. Goodnight," she said with a huge yawn.

"Goodnight Alyssa," he said with a small smile forming on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revealing the Truth

Some point in the night, Alyssa woke up with a feeling of nausea overcoming her. She got out of bed and grabbed her bathrobe and quietly opened her door. Trying not to wake anyone, she rushed to the bathroom.

Next door in his room, Fred was laying in bed thinking of the girl who was sleeping not more than five feet from him when he heard her door open and her rush out. He immediately got up and grabbed a t-shirt and walked out his door to check on her. He was about to go downstairs to look for her when his attention was diverted to the bathroom by retching sounds.

He quietly walked to the door and softly knocked, "Alyssa, are you okay? Do you need me to get anything for you?" he asked.

She pulled the door open and replied, "No I'm okay just the morning sickness. I hope I didn't wake you, Fred."

"Oh…No you didn't wake me I was actually up thinking…Wait how did you know that I was Fred?"

"Well you see, what I can see in your eyes is different from George. His actions are in his eyes also, but you have a sense of seriousness and caring in your eyes. You also have more freckles across your nose than he does," she replied with a pink blush rising to her cheeks. Just as Fred was about to say something to her, she turned and retched into the toilet. He waited until she was done to hand her a glass of water.

"Thanks," she said, "I will be happy when this part of the pregnancy is over. It makes me feel so weak."

They sat there for a few minutes while she rinsed her mouth out, when Alyssa silently began to weep. Fred was concerned that something was wrong so he reached out and touched her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Do I need to go get mum?" he asked with concern and fear in his voice.

"No I'm fine. I just miss my parents and brother," she replied trying to gain control back over her emotions.

"Alyssa, it's only been one day since you left. How are you going to survive living here without them?" Fred asked.

"No it's not that. My parents and brother were killed in a car accident about a year ago, and now they are missing the birth of this baby and I always thought that they would be here. I'm okay though, it's just my hormones acting crazy on me. Do you know what time it is?"

"Umm…I think it's about five o'clock. I'm sorry about your family though. It must be hard. But you know that you are a part of this family now and mum will help you throughout the pregnancy. She's gotten the status of being a pro with having seven kids."

Alyssa was smiling and laughing now. "Thanks Fred. I am going to get used to you making me laugh. What am I going to do when I go to Hogwarts and you are here at the joke shop," she said.

"Well I could always come and visit you. I think Dumbledore told mum and dad that you were going to get the Heads Room to yourself since you are pregnant and need the space, because he said that the Head Boy and Girl wouldn't be needing the room this year."

"Oh okay. I didn't want to get that kind of attention, but it will be nice knowing that I'm not disturbing anyone."

"You couldn't disturb anyone there. The girls would more than likely disturb you by asking questions about the baby," he said laughing a little.

Since the nausea had subsided a bit, they decided to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked her.

"No thank you. I don't really like coffee, just the smell," she said scrunching up her nose.

Fred looked at her smiling and thinking to himself, 'She's so cute when she does that.'

"Yea me either," he replied, "Is there anything else you would like? Orange juice, pumpkin juice, water?"

"Umm…do you have any hot chocolate or chocolate milk?" she asked a little shyly.

"I have both, just take your pick," he said grinning like a child. "My favorite is chocolate milk.

"Mine too. I think I will take that," she said smiling.

As Fred got the milk out of the refrigerator, he levitated two glasses out of the cabinet and then he poured two big glasses of chocolate milk for them.

Handing Alyssa her glass, he said, "Would you like to go sit out back and watch the sun come up?"

"I would like that very much. It's been a while since I could relax like that."

After that, they walked out into the garden and sat in the swing. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes drinking their milk when Alyssa said, "I hope I can be a good mother to this baby. He or she deserves to have at least one parent that loves them and will take care of them."

"What are you talking about!?! You are going to be a great mother. I'm sure that you and your boyfriend will do everything in your power to make the baby happy," Fred said with a frown forming on his face.

"Well actually, Fred, the baby's father didn't want me or the baby. He got mad and hit me, which is why I have this bruise on my face, and then he turned his back on me and walked away. I'm having to raise this baby on my own."

"That son-of-a-bitch, he hit you? If I had been there I would have hexed him into next year. You don't ever hit a girl. Especially when they are pregnant," Fred said as his temper was flaring.

"It's okay. I'm away from him now and I can raise my child in safety and I will never have to see him again."

They sat there for a few more minutes letting Fred's temper calm back down. They were both deep in thought. Alyssa was thinking how wonderful it will be watching the sun rise with her child and the Weasleys for the rest of her life, and Fred was thinking 'maybe someday we can watch the sun rise again except with the baby too, and maybe I can be a part of both their lives forever.'

"Oh, Fred, look at all the colors. They are so beautiful," she exclaimed.

He looked towards the hills and seen that she was right. The colors that were spreading across the field were absolutely beautiful, and then he looked at her and thought to himself that she was just as beautiful as the sunrise. Still looking at her and her amazement with the sunrise, he said, "Yeah it is quite beautiful."

After the sun was half way up, they started back talking. Fred was telling her about his time at Hogwarts. He was telling her about his 7th year when him and George exploded their fireworks at Dolores Umbridge. Alyssa was doubled over laughing at all the tales and Fred was smiling, glad that he could brighten her day. Inside, Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to make breakfast when she heard the laughter outside. She walked over to the back door and smiled at what she saw.

**Mrs. Weasley's POV**

**Look at my Fred out there. He's up early and he has Alyssa laughing with just being in a conversation. He's really growing up. Maybe Alyssa will be a real part of the family. Fred would be a great husband and father. He already looks at her like he has known her his entire life. Maybe just maybe I can get two grandchildren this year.**

With tears of joy in her eyes, she went back to preparing breakfast. An hour later Fred and Alyssa came back in with empty glasses and tears falling out of their eyes. They weren't sad tears they were from laughing so much.

"Good morning you two. Breakfast is ready, so if you would like to have the pleasure of waking the others up you may go and do that now," said Mrs. Weasley smiling as the two of them took off running to wake the others.

After everyone was awake, they all sat down to enjoy breakfast. After breakfast, the twins took Alyssa, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to their joke shop for the day. There they got a tour of the shop and then they showed Alyssa around Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hogwarts' Letters

**Alyssa's POV**

**I can't believe it's been about two months since I moved in with the Weasleys. They have been so wonderful to me. Mrs. Weasley has gone to a Healer with me to check on the baby, which is steadily growing. I am now 13 weeks pregnant and next week I am going to find out if I am having a boy or girl. The doctors said that I would be feeling movement any day now. Fred has been great. He is going with me to my next appointment. He is just as excited about the baby as I am. I am beginning to fall for him. OMG…the baby just kicked.**

"Fred, come here quick!" Alyssa shouted.

Fred came running into her room. Out of breath he said, "What's*breath*wrong?*breath*Is it*breath*the baby?"

"Give me your hand, the baby's kicking," she said smiling.

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She held it there waiting for another kick. After just a few seconds, she felt the familiar tap and said, "There did you feel that?"

Fred frowned and said, "No, I didn't feel a thing."

"Oh…maybe it's not kicking hard enough yet for you to feel it," she said trying to cheer him up.

"Well breakfast's ready and today's Harry's birthday. You should get your Hogwarts letter today and then we can go into Diagon Alley and get your supplies. Mum wants us to keep Harry away from the house until she can get everything ready for his party tonight," he said sounding happy again.

With that they got up and went downstairs for breakfast. As they were about to get up from the table, a brown owl flew through the window with five letters in its beak. Mrs. Weasley grabbed the letters distributed them to the right people. Alyssa opened hers to find the list of supplies that she would need for that year. Harry opened his and found the same as Alyssa, and Ginny opened hers to find that she received all of her O.W.L.S. When Ron and Hermione opened theirs, there was a shout of excitement. Both Hermione and Ron received the position as Head Boy and Girl.

"I am so proud of you two. You will do well this year, and Ginny, I am really proud of you. Receiving all your O.W.L.S. will allow you to skip some classes and take 7th year ones. You might just get to graduate with the others," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. With that said she gave the kids money and sent them upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

When they all got back downstairs, they lined up to floo out to the Leaky Cauldron. George went first because he was supposed to be meeting his girlfriend, Katie Bell. Next it was Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Alyssa, and then Fred. When everyone was there and cleaned off, they set off as pairs. George and Katie went towards the twins' shop, Ron and Hermione towards Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Ginny towards the Quidditch Quality Supplies, and Fred and Alyssa towards Gringotts. After Alyssa moved in with the Weasleys, Professor Dumbledore had arranged for her inheritance from her parents to be moved to the wizard bank and converted into wizard money. When they first walked in, Alyssa was taken aback by the Goblins. She had never encountered these creatures before and they were a bit frightening. Fred sensed her uneasiness so he walked up to the first Goblin that was at a desk and told him that Alyssa Guy was wanting to make a withdrawal and that Professor Dumbledore had said that he left her key to the vault in their care. The Goblin flipped through some papers and then handed Fred a key. He then directed them to the carts. The closer they got to the carts, the darker it was beginning to get.

"Fred," Alyssa said a little shakily. "I don't really like the dark."

"Don't worry," replied Fred grabbing her hand. "I'm gonna be right by your side the whole time. We just have to get your money and then we will leave." Feeling a lot better, she smiled and kept walking.

After they got her money and left Gringotts, they set off to Olivanders to get Alyssa a wand. They weren't there five minutes until she found the perfect one. It was 11 inches long and made of holly with a unicorn hair core. After they left Olivanders, they went to Madame Malkins to get robes, and then to Flourish and Blotts to get her books. When they finished at the bookstore, Fred realized that they were late for meeting the others at the joke shop.

"We better hurry over to the shop. I bet the others are waiting for us to go eat," Fred said grabbing her bags and hand.

"Okay, Fred, slow down. I can't move that fast, remember I'm pregnant," she said jokingly.

Laughing they made it to the joke shop to find that everyone was actually waiting on them.

"Sorry guys, pregnant girl in tow. We had to move slowly," said Fred to the others while placing the bags behind the counter.

"Fred Weasley!" cried Alyssa trying to be angry, but couldn't hold back a smile. "I resent that."

"You know I'm only kidding, gorgeous," he said playfully.

"Come on guys, knock it off. You two make me sick, plus I'm hungry," exclaimed Ron.

"You're always hungry," they all cried laughing hysterically.

"Well I'm a growing boy. Now come on."

Laughing they all trotted to the door to go to lunch. They went to some restaurant called the Muggle Way, where the food was all Muggle. After they were all full and the bill was paid, they separated back into their pairs and went off for some free time of shopping. It seemed that all the girls had the same idea. Katie, Ginny, and Hermione pulled their guys into a clothing store called the Witches Trends, but Alyssa looked down the street and spotted a store called Expectant Witches.

"Please, Fred, can we go in there? I really need some new clothes, these are getting a little tight," she said with a puppy dog pout look on her face.

'She's right, her stomach has grown a good bit in the past two months,' he thought to himself. Smiling he said, "Of course we can. Wherever you want to go we'll go. Today is your day."

"Oh thank you, Fred," she said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the store.

For two hours they were in there with her trying on just about the whole store. She finally decided on a few outfits, paid for them, and walked out the door. Right next door was a baby store called Future Wizards and Witches. With them both smiling, they walked into the store. After going through nearly every rack, they emerged an hour later with twice as many bags.

"I think we should go find the others. It's getting late and mum wanted us home before the others arrived for Harry's party."

"Yea I guess so. My feet are starting to hurt anyways," she said grimacing at the mention of her feet.

When everyone was back at the joke shop, they gathered all their bags and portkeyed home.

"Hello dears, how was shopping?" asked Mrs. Weasley when they arrived.

"It was great mum," exclaimed Ginny.

"Yea, we are just gonna go put all this stuff away," said Hermione.

"Okay dinner will be ready in a minute," shouted Mrs. Weasley to their retreating backs.

After everyone had gotten upstairs and went to their bedrooms, Fred was still lugging behind dragging bags.

"Come on Fred, I thought you could move faster than that," joked Alyssa.

"Oh aren't you the funny one. These things are heavy. I think you brought home all of Diagon Alley," he replied. Laughing she pushed her way into her room.

Down the hall in Ginny's room, Ginny and Hermione were smiling at the conversation taking place outside her door.

"They are so cute together," exclaimed Hermione.

"I know, and she is so sweet. I could see her being a great sister someday. Maybe even someday soon," said Ginny grinning.

"I bet your mum would love to have another baby to play with."

"Yea, she doesn't much like Phlegm, so Alyssa would be the perfect daughter-in-law."

Both girls were laughing at the nickname for Fleur when Harry and Ron came into the room.

"What are you girls laughing about?" asked Harry going over to give Ginny a kiss.

"We were talking about how cute Fred and Alyssa are together and how much better of a daughter-in-law Alyssa would be than Fleur," said Hermione getting her laughter under control.

"Yea I wish those two would just hurry up and get together. Fred's been cukoo ever since she arrived two months ago," said Ron with an annoyed tone.

"Well Ron, now you know how we all felt before you and Hermione got together," laughed Harry.

Ron just blushed as the others laughed.

Back in Alyssa's room, her and Fred were unpacking the bags and looking at the baby clothes she had gotten.

"This baby is going to be the best dressed baby of the century," cried Fred.

"Yes, it is," smiled Alyssa.

"Alyssa, have you thought of any names yet?" asked Fred curiously.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I mean I do have some names that I've always liked, but I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"Just curious," he replied.

They went back to unpacking silently. Both lost in their own train of thought, not knowing that they were thinking the same thing. Wondering just how the other felt about them. Fred was about to ask Alyssa an important question when Mrs. Weasley's voice came booming upstairs, "Kids, dinner is ready. Come down and get washed up."

"We better get down there before Ron eats all the food. I'm really hungry tonight," she laughed while she walked out the door leaving a very distracted and smiling Fred in the room.

"Come on lovebird, you better go after her. You should tell her how you feel too," said George passing by.

"She wouldn't feel the same way about me. She just sees us as friends," sighed Fred.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, mate," said George slapping his brother on the back.

When they got downstairs they realized that everyone was already in the garden telling Harry Happy Birthday.

"What took you two so long? You don't have something up your sleeves do you?" asked Alyssa jokingly.

"I'm afraid to disappoint you, love, but we were just having a little brotherly chat," replied a grinning George.

"Oh alright then, just thought I could join in the fun," she said fake pouting while walking off to go talk with Ginny and Hermione.

Harry and Ron joined the twins and noticed that Fred was still staring after Alyssa.

"Come on mate. Just tell her how you feel," said Harry.

"Yea, you know she might just feel the same way," exclaimed Ron.

"Maybe you guys are right. I'll talk to her tonight," replied a smiling Fred.

Harry's party was the best one yet. It seemed like everyone came and had a good time. When everyone had left, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Alyssa began to clean up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fred's Confession

While everyone else was busy cleaning up from the party, Fred walked over to Alyssa a little shakily and said, "Hey! Do you wanna go for a walk a bit? I got something that I wanna talk to you about."

"Fred, we can't just leave everyone else. We are supposed to be cleaning up," she replied.

"They won't miss us. There are enough people in this house to form an army. I think they can manage to clean up without the two of us."

"I guess you're right. So where are we going?"

"You'll see, come on," he replied taking her by the hand and leading her out of the garden.

They thought that they could have slipped out of the garden unnoticed, but seven pairs of eyes followed the couple out of the garden.

"It's about time he told her," said George.

"They are perfect together," exclaimed Ginny.

"I can't wait until he proposes," shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone turned to her with a look of shock on their faces.

"Mum," they all said.

"What I want another grandchild. Plus she fits in perfectly and I love her just like I love all of you," she replied to her shocked children.

They all just laughed and smiled. After their laughter subsided, they got back to cleaning up.

They were walking in silence for a few minutes when Fred turned to her and said, "Okay, before we go any further, you need to close your eyes."

"Okay, but you will have to keep me close to you and help me walk," she replied.

"Oh, I will," he sighed.

Alyssa closed her eyes and Fred walked to her side and wrapped one hand around her waist. He was beginning to go weak in the knees being so close to her. He could smell her scent, and it was an intoxicating coconut smell.

"Keep them closed," he warned. "You don't want to ruin the surprise."

"They're closed but I'm getting anxious. What's going on?" she asked.

"Okay, now on the count of three open your eyes," he said excitedly. "One….Two…Three!"

She opened her eye and what she saw was absolutely breathtaking.

They were standing on the edge of a small pond where they could see the big white moon casting light across the water, illuminating two white swans.

"Oh Fred, this is absolutely gorgeous," she exclaimed

"Alyssa I brought you here to tell you something. I wanted to bring you to a place that would be able to compare with you. I thought this place would be perfect, but now that we are here, I don't think anything could compare with you," he told her walking up and taking her hands in his.

Alyssa was shocked. No one had ever talked to her like this before, not even Chase.

"Ever since you walked into my life I have been amazed by you. You're smart, funny, and absolutely beautiful. I care about you a lot, Alyssa. I want to be apart of both your and the baby's life. I fell in love with you that very first night about two months ago," he finally confessed to her. Alyssa couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to stay like that for the rest of the night, because right at that moment she could see how much he cared for her.

"Oh, Fred," she said smiling, "you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. I would love it if you would become a part of my life and the baby's. I love you Fred Weasley." With that said she reached up and kissed him. It was soft, yet hungry and passionate. They stood there locked in that kiss for what seemed like forever. When they broke apart they were both smiling brightly.

"I love you Alyssa Cooper," said Fred while wrapping his arms around her.

After a few more minutes of silence in each others arms, they decided that it was time to get back to the garden.

Just as the boys were levitating the last of the chairs, the newfound couple reappeared. When they made it back into the light in the garden everyone started cheering.

"What in Merlin's name are you cheering at?" asked a smiling Fred.

"It's about time that you two got together," shouted Ron.

"Oh Alyssa dear, I am so happy. I think you and Fred make a cute couple and I can't wait to add that beautiful baby to the picture," she exclaimed hugging them both.

"Me either Mrs. Weasley. I can't wait to see what the baby is going to look like. I can't wait to find out what I'm having tomorrow," laughed Alyssa. "Well I want a girl," said Fred.

Alyssa looked over at him with a big smile and gave him a kiss. Wolf calls were sounding all through the garden from the guys and the girls were looking at the couple in awe. When they broke apart Alyssa said, "I just want a healthy baby in my arms. If I could I would have this baby out now and in my arms."

"Sweetheart, savor the pregnancy. It is the most wonderful feeling in the world. There is a tiny life inside you that is changing into the child of your dreams. Feeling the kicks and flips will be the days that you feel complete. Why do you think I had seven kids? It wasn't for the labor part I assure you. It was for the pregnancy and feeling my children grow inside me," said Mrs. Weasley laughing whole-heartedly.

The Weasley children all looked appalled by what their mum had said, but when she began to laugh they all joined in with her.

After congratulating the new couple, everyone went inside to the living room except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they went to bed. Harry and Ron had engaged in a game of wizard's chess, which Harry was horribly losing. Ginny and Hermione were in a deep conversation about Harry and Ron. George and Fred were eagerly discussing some new products for their shop, and Alyssa was sitting on the floor in front of Fred writing to her Aunt and Uncle and Troy to let them know how she was and how the baby was growing. When she had signed her name to the end of Troy's letter, she folded them up and put them to the side. Harry and Ron were still playing chess and to everyone's surprise, Harry was actually winning. Hermione and Ginny had each moved behind their guy and was cheering them on. George had also gotten distracted by the game and was eagerly cheering for Harry. No one had ever beaten Ron at wizard's chess. By this time Fred had pulled Alyssa off the floor and into his lap. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on her swollen stomach. Alyssa was smiling and laughing at the happenings between the others on the floor, when she felt Fred's breath on her neck.

"I love you, Alyssa, and right now I could stay like this forever with you," whispered Fred.

"I love you too, Fred. And forever feels absolutely wonderful," she replied giving him a soft kiss on the lips that went unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

As the game came to an end, Ron had taken the lead in winning again and had beat Harry once again.

"One more game, I almost had you that time. Before we go back to Hogwarts I promise I will beat you," said Harry.

"I'm actually tired, mate. It's late, how 'bout another game tomorrow night? It's not like you are ever going to be able to beat me," replied Ron.

"Yeah Harry. I'm sleepy too," said a yawning Ginny.

"Me too," replied Hermione.

"Oh alright then, but tomorrow night you are going down, mate," said Harry.

As they began to get up and make their way to their rooms, Hermione and Ginny turned to Alyssa and said, "You find out what you are having tomorrow, Alyssa. Oh, I can't wait to find out."

"Yes, we are leaving at eight in the morning. Hopefully we will be home around lunch and have some news for everyone," said a smiling Alyssa and Fred.

When they got to the top of the stairs they all said their goodnights and went to their rooms. When everyone had shut their doors, Alyssa and Fred were the only ones left standing in the hallway.

"Fred, will you stay with me tonight?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I mean we did just get together tonight and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm sure, Fred. Please stay with me."

With that he went over to her, leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then picked her up and carried her into the room.

Unknown to the lovebirds, there were five sets of smiling eyes peeking out their doors and around the corners.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Appointment At St. Mungos

The next morning, Alyssa woke up to an arm around her waist and a warm body beside her. She slowly rolled over so as not to wake him. She drank in his appearance. She gazed at his bare chest and how well toned he was. She counted all his freckles on his chest and traced them with her finger. Fred slowly began to open his eyes and smiled broadly. She then began to trace his freckles with kisses that eventually led her up to his mouth.

"Good morning gorgeous," he said.

"Do you know that you have twelve freckles on your chest?" she replied.

"I had no idea, but if you continue to wake me up every morning with those kisses I just received, then I will make sure that I have more to appear," he said smiling.

"I'm more than confident that I can find more to kiss than just what is on your chest," she said mischievously.

"Why Miss Cooper, I do believe that you are trying to seduce me."

"Well is it working? Are you feeling seduced?"

"Oh baby, just feeling you beside me and looking at you seduces my every being," he smiled as he kissed her on her forehead trailing down to her nose, and then finally her lips.

They lay there together in each other's arms for a few more minutes until the sound of a hungry stomach forced them out of bed.

"Well we may just have someone who can out eat Ron now," said Fred.

"Hey, I can't help it. This kid inside me is growing and is always constantly hungry."

"Don't blame it on the baby," he said jokingly.

She was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair when she looked at her stomach.

"I swear it looks like I've swallowed a watermelon, and I'm only about 4 months pregnant. I am gonna be huge by the time I'm 9 months," she said a little sulkily.

"I think you look beautiful love. This is just probably the stage of the pregnancy where you gain the weight. I'm sure it's normal. But I'll will love you no matter how huge you think you will get," he said laughing and wrapping his arms around her.

All of a sudden Fred gasped.

"What is something wrong, Fred?"

"I felt the baby kick. I actually felt it this time," he laughed.

"Maybe all the baby needed to know was that you loved us before you could feel a kick."

"Well, I do love you both very much. Now let's go eat and then go find out what we are going to have."

Together with hands clasped they walked down to the kitchen and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning dears. Did you sleep well last night? I know you're anxious about the appointment today."

"I think I slept better last night than I have in a very long time," Alyssa said giving Fred's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mum, if it's okay can we eat breakfast now before anyone else so we can go on over to St. Mungos early?"

"Why Fred dear, I do believe that you are the most anxious of us all," laughed Mrs. Weasley. "Of course you can eat now. I was about to come and wake you both, I got your plates ready right here."

She brought the plates over and placed them on the table.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, you didn't have to do this," said Alyssa.

"Please call me Molly dear, and I am just as anxious as Fred. So hurry up and eat so you can get back and let me know how my grandchild is doing."

"Yes Ma'am," said a laughing Alyssa.

After they finished their quick breakfast, Alyssa and Fred went back upstairs to get dressed.

When they were done they walked back downstairs and flooed to St. Mungos.

They both walked out of the fireplace on the maternity floor at St. Mungos. They were greeted by a short young blonde-headed witch at the desk.

"Good morning Miss Cooper, Mr. Weasley, if you will sign in here, I will try to get you on back there quick. I know you are both very anxious."

"Thank you, Victory. We were hoping to get in early. Everyone at home is so anxious to find out what we are having," said Alyssa laughing.

She signed in and then her and Fred went and took a seat on the couch in the waiting area. Fred was quietly talking to the lump, known as Alyssa's stomach.

"Hello, little one, I'm Fred and I love you and your mummy. Today we are going to find out if you are a boy or a girl. I'm very excited. I can't wait to find out. I'm gonna love you no matter what you are. I just want you to know that. Whenever you are older, know that you can always come to me with your problems," he whispered to her stomach.

Alyssa was near tears. She had never had anyone to express that kind of love to her before. Here in front of her sat a man that loved her with all his heart, also loving a child that biologically isn't his. She felt very blessed to have Fred Weasley in her life and right then she vowed to herself to never let him go.

"Miss Cooper, you can go on back now," said Victory.

Fred jumped up and grabbed Alyssa's hand, almost dragging her back into the examining room.

"Fred, slow down. I'm coming and the Healer is not going anywhere," laughed an out of breath Alyssa.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," said Healer Spain. "I see you are ready for today's appointment."

"You would think that I was going into to labor with the way he is acting," said Alyssa.

"Well this is normal for first time fathers," Healer Spain said.

"Oh I'm…" Fred started saying when he was cut off.

"Yeah it's amazing to see the fathers so active in the pregnancy. Fred has made mine very comfortable," said Alyssa.

Fred was shocked. Alyssa had actually gone along with the Healer's assumption about him being the father.

"Okay Miss Cooper, if you will just slip into this gown I will come back in and we will let you know what you are having."

Healer Spain stepped out of the room and Alyssa began to undress.

"Do you want me to step out also?" asked Fred.

"No, you are fine. It is after all your child," she said slipping the gown over her head.

"My child?" he asked a little shocked but happy.

"Yes, your child, Fred. If it's okay with you, I want you to be the father. I want your name to be the one on the birth certificate," she said taking his hands in hers.

"I would love that," he said smiling and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Okay are we ready to find out what you kids are having?" asked Healer Spain as she came back into the room.

"I believe we are" said Alyssa.

"Okay then, climb up here on the bed and we will begin."

Alyssa climbed up onto the bed and lay down. Healer Spain rolled a box on a stand over to the bedside and pulled out her wand. Fred looked a little worried and Alyssa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Preggio," said Healer Spain pointing her wand at Alyssa's bare stomach.

In the box an image appeared. It was a little fuzzy but you could still make out what it was.

"Okay Fred if you will look right here I will show you your baby," said Healer Spain pointing towards the box. "There are the feet, and these are the arms, shoulders, and oh m….here are the heads…"

"Heads!?!" shouted Alyssa cutting Healer Spain off.

"Yes Miss Cooper, heads. It appears that you are carrying on tradition. Congratulations you two, it seems to be that in 5 months you will be the proud parents of twin girls."

"Girls, I'm going to have daughters. Oh Alyssa, we're going to have daughters, can you believe it. I've always wanted a daughter and now I'm getting two," exclaimed Fred placing kisses all over Alyssa's face.

Laughing, Healer Spain said, "Well I can see that he got what he wanted and seeing that both babies are healthy and growing I guess you are good to go, But now that we know that you are expecting twins I want to see you again the day before you leave for Hogwarts so that I can get Madame Pomfrey up to speed on your pregnancy."

"Thank you Healer Spain," said Alyssa. "I guess now it's time to go and surprise a bunch of redheads."

"Congratulations again you two and take care of her Mr. Weasley."

"I will, I will," said Fred.

Healer Spain walked out of the room and Fred immediately picked Alyssa up and spun her around.

"Have I told you just how much I love you," he said.

"Yes Fred," said Alyssa laughing.

"We are going to be great parents. Maybe the twins will take after their Daddy and Uncle George," she said poking him in his stomach when he finally put her down.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I can't wait to tell the others, but first I want to take you somewhere," he said.

"Fred Weasley, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Just a little Weasley way to spread the news," said a grinning Fred.

Alyssa got dressed and she and Fred headed to Diagon Alley.

"Okay so what is this brilliant way of spreading the news?" asked a curious Alyssa.

"Well you see love, I think we should go into the baby store and buy two pink outfits that say 'I love grandmum' and have them wrapped up."

"But Fred they will know what is going on when they see the gifts. They will expect something like that from you."

"Oh, but will they. Ginny's birthday is coming up soon, so we could say we got her a present early. And then at dinner we could give them to mum," said a very confident Fred.

"I forgot we have a genius on our hands," she said laughing sarcastically.

"You got that right, babe. I'm gonna change your world."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her off down the street. The whole time she was thinking, 'Oh, Fred, you already have and for the best.'

They went into the shop and found the outfits they were searching for. They had the witch behind the counter wrap the gifts in yellow and purple paper. That way no one would suspect anything. After they had the gifts they flooed back home. When they stepped out of the fireplace, an army of redheads swarmed around them.

"What is it?" "Is it a girl? Boy?" "Have you got a name picked out?" were the questions being thrown at the couple.

"We are not going to say anything until dinner. We want everyone to be here to find out at the same time," said an authoritative Fred.

"Now if you will excuse us, we would like to go upstairs."

The couple pushed past the sea of redheads and went upstairs, the presents unnoticed by all.

"That's not fair. We've waited all morning to find out and now they are going to make us wait longer!" shouted Ron.

"We have a right to know. We ought to go up there and demand them to tell us," retorted George.

"You will do no such thing, George Weasley. They are the parents and they will tell us when they want to. It will only be a couple more hours. You will survive. Now go on and do something while I get dinner started," said a very agitated Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone left the kitchen to go outside to walk around and play some Quidditch.

Upstairs Alyssa and Fred had fallen asleep in each other's arms, both with a big smile on their face.

A couple of hours later Mrs. Weasley's voice ran throughout the Burrow, "Dinner's ready."

Alyssa and Fred woke up and grabbed the bags. Before they walked downstairs, Fred shrunk the bags to keep them hidden until they were ready to announce their news. By the time they had made it downstairs, everyone else was already patiently waiting on the couple.

"Wow, you all look like you are anticipating something," laughed Fred.

"Oi, mate, you know exactly what we are waiting on so why not just tell us already," exclaimed George.

"We will tell you just as soon as Alyssa gives mum something."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I wanted to give you something to show you how much I appreciate what you are doing for me. You've been so much like a mother to me and I know that my mom is happy that you are in my life," said Alyssa with a look of appreciation on her face.

"Sweetheart you did not have to give me anything. I have enjoyed you being a part of our family and I'm even more grateful that you have found Fred. You have made him so happy these past few months, and please call me mum or Molly," she said with tears in her eyes.

By this time, Fred had enlarged the gifts and Alyssa had handed them to Molly.

"Actually mum, the gifts are from me too. I wanted to thank you also for making it possible for me to meet Alyssa," said Fred.

"Okay mum, hurry up and open the gifts so we can find out the good news," said an impatient Ron.

Molly shot him a 'you better watch out' look and then began to open the gifts. She began to un-wrap the first one and when she got it open she gasped.

"Now open the next one before you say anything," said Fred with a smile on his face.

She began to open the second and when she opened it she got a look of confusion on her face.

"I don't understand. They are the same thing," she said raising the gifts up to show the couple.

"We know," said Alyssa.

By this time, Molly had caught on to what they were saying.

"Come on, what does it mean," said a very agitated Ron.

"It means that I am going to be a grandmum to twin girls," squealed Molly as she jumped up to hug the couple.

"Twins?" "Girls?" were the questions flying through the kitchen.

"Yes, we are having twin girls," exclaimed Alyssa.

"Yes, another set of twins to carry on our legend, brother," said George, clapping his brother on the back.

"I'm getting two nieces. How wonderful," exclaimed Ginny as she hugged Alyssa.

"That's wonderful news. We need more girls around this house," said Arthur.

Congratulations to the couple went on as they finally sat down to eat dinner. If someone happened to drop in on the Weasley's that night, it would seem to look like a party was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hogwarts

On September 1, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Alyssa packed up to go to Hogwarts.

"Can you go on the train ride with me and to the castle to help me get settled?" asked Alyssa.

"Yes, I am going with you. Dumbledore sent a letter last night saying that I could come and stay with you whenever I wanted," replied Fred. "I'm actually going to ask him if it was alright if I lived in the castle with you so that I'm there for you and the babies."

"Oh that would be wonderful, Fred. I would really love it if you would. I really wouldn't be able to sleep well if you weren't beside me."

"Okay kids, let's go. You only have an hour left to get to the train station. You don't want to be late," Molly called up the stairs.

At that time six pairs of feet came pounding down the stairs and out the door to the train station.

It was dinnertime by the time they arrived at the castle. Since it was Alyssa's first year at Hogwarts, she and Fred rode on boats across the Lake with the first years. When they went into the Great Hall, Fred sat down at the Gryffyndor table while a very pregnant Alyssa walked to the front to be sorted.

After all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year we are lucky to have an American student join us. Miss Cooper is, as everyone can see, 5 months pregnant with another set of Weasley twins; the first ever to be girls," laughed the professor. "Please make Miss Cooper feel welcomed. Now she will be sorted into her house."

Alyssa sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed an old hat on her head. As soon as the hat was on her head, it shouted "GRYFFYNDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Fred walked up to escort his girlfriend to the table.

Dinner was great and afterwards everyone began to head to their rooms. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry headed off towards the Gryffyndor Common Room, while Alyssa and Fred went towards the Head's Room.

Once they were inside, Fred told Alyssa to finish unpacking while he went to speak with Dumbledore.

Fred returned not too long after he left with a big grin on his face. He ran up behind Alyssa and wrapped his arms around her and began to hug her.

"Fred, you're squishing the babies," she said laughing. He released her and she turned to face him.

"Well I take it that you got some good news."

"Of course, love, I'm now officially your roommate," smiled Fred.

"Do you need to floo home and get your things?" she asked.

"I will tomorrow. Tonight I have something else planned to do," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh my, well let's not keep you waiting," she said flirtatiously. And with that he picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. He began kissing her starting at her forehead and then on each cheek before he reached her lips. He then pulled her shirt over her head and began kissing her on the neck and then to her collarbones. He finally made it down to her stomach where he kissed every inch. He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her gently. He then moved to her ear and whispered, "I love you." It sent chills down her spine.

She smiled up at him and said, "I love you too."

And for the rest of the night the happy couple made love to each other.

The next morning, they awoke in each other's arms both smiling happily. They got out of bed, dressed, and then went down to breakfast.

When they sat down, there was only Ginny and Hermione there.

"Well don't you two look happy this morning," laughed Ginny. "How was your night?"

"Absolutely magical," said both Fred and Alyssa.

Hermione and Ginny just smiled at each other.

"Well, spare us the details. I don't really care to hear about my brother's sex life," said Ginny trying to look like she was disgusted. Everyone laughed at Ginny, and that's when Ron and Harry appeared at the table.

"What's so funny?" they asked, each kissing their girlfriend on the cheek.

"Nothing," said Ginny as she kissed Harry back.

"Hey guys, guess what? I'm going to be living in the castle with Alyssa this year so that I can be near her and the babies when they need me," said Fred.

"That's great mate," said Harry

"Yeah, Fred it really is. Plus we've gotten use to having you around all the time," said Ginny.

"I've really, gotten use to having him around," said Alyssa, kissing Fred on the cheek.

"We know," said Ginny and Hermione laughing.

After breakfast, Alyssa and Fred flooed back to the Burrow to get his things.

"Hello, dears what are you doing here?" asked Molly

"Well, I got Dumbledore's permission to stay at the castle with Alyssa and the babies," said Fred.

"That's great, dear. Well I got to go do some work outside. I will see you later," said Molly as she walked out the back door.

They went into the twins' room and got his stuff. They then flooed back to the castle, and Fred began to show Alyssa around. After the tour of the castle, he took her outside to the Lake. When they got there, they found Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny already there.

"Well, I see the bookworm is back to the old habits," said Fred jokingly.

Hermione shot Fred a fake-hurt look.

"Oh, come on Mione. You know you love it when I pick on you."

The day progressed on with much enjoyment and relaxation.

Two weeks passed and Alyssa found herself enjoying the classes and the other witches and wizards. Her professors were quite nice also, except for Snape. He gave her a hard time because of her friendship with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and her relationship with Fred. But she didn't let him get to her. She was after all a Gryffyndor, and Gryffyindors are strong, brave witches and wizards. Plus she was stubborn and she wasn't about to give Snape the benefit of getting under her skin.

Fred had been wonderful to her. He helped her study and do her homework. He also would give her shoulder and foot massages.

That particular night she was sitting at the desk in their common area reading out of her Transfiguration book when Fred came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She sighed and he leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Love, are you ready for dinner?" he asked.

"In just a minute, let me finish this paragraph and then we can go down," she replied.

When they made it to the Great Hall, they bumped into Harry and Ginny.

"And where have you two been?" asked Fred with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginny here had her first detention tonight with Snape," said Harry.

"Well, sis, are you carrying on the Weasley Twins' legend?" asked Fred.

"No, I make my own legend," she said as she bounced into the Hall; a laughing Fred, Alyssa, and Harry following after her.

When they sat down at the table Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Quiet everyone, I have an announcement I need to make."

The Hall became instantly quiet.

"Now I won't take up much of your time. In a few weeks will be the first Hogsmeade trip for 3rd years and up. Remember we are still in dangerous times so I ask that you not wander out on your own. The trip will be on Saturday, October 16. You may go back to your dinner."

"That's your birthday, love," said Fred.

"Yes, the big 17," laughed Alyssa.

"We will have to have a little party at the Three Broomsticks," said Ginny.

"That's a great idea," said Hermione.

"We can invite the whole family," said Fred.

"Sounds great," replied Alyssa a little too sad for Fred's liking. He decided not to press at dinner and wait until later in the Common Room.

After dinner, the three couples said their goodbyes and went to their respective Commons. When Fred and Alyssa reached their room, he asked her what was wrong.

"It's nothing really. Just that it's my second birthday without my parents and brother. Plus my best friend back at home always does something special for me on my birthday and I'm missing him," she replied.

"Well, maybe we can go see him during the Christmas holidays or invite him over here," he said.

"Oh really, Fred, I would really love that. So would Troy," she said kissing him full on the lips.

"Glad I could make you happy," he said kissing her back.

Time passed quickly and soon it was the day before Hogsmeade. Alyssa had noticed that Fred had this mysteriousness about him since the night of the announcement.

She had asked him numerous times what he was up to and he would just reply, "It's a birthday surprise so you will just have to wait until your birthday."

After her last class of the day she wobbled back to her Common Room and found Fred there asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and whispered into his ear, "Hello love, want to have some fun?'

"MMMM….sounds good," and he pulled her down on top of him.

They laid there together talking until they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises

The next morning Alyssa woke up to a smiling Fred.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning to you too, I slept wonderfully. The girls must have been tired because I didn't feel them move at all last night."

"That's because they knew Daddy was here holding on tight to them, plus they probably knew that if they moved that someone would fall off the couch," he laughed.

The couple kissed and then began to get up and get ready for their day in Hogsmeade and Alyssa's birthday.

At 8:00, Alyssa finally emerged from their bathroom dressed and ready to go. They were supposed to meet the others in the Great Hall for breakfast at 8:00, but since they were closer to the Hall they figured being a few minutes late wouldn't hurt. When they arrived in the Hall, they found the others waiting for them.

" 'Bout time 'ou got 'ere. 'Urry up. We're 'oing to miss all the good stuff," said Ron continuously stuffing his face.

"Okay Ron, all I want is some juice and toast and then I'm ready to go," replied Alyssa.

"Same for me," said Fred.

After they finished breakfast, the three couples headed out of the Great Hall and towards Hogsmeade. When they reached Hogsmeade, Ron was already naming off where he wanted to go.

"Okay everyone can go and shop and spend time on their own but don't forget to meet up at the Three Broomsticks at 12:00 for lunch and Alyssa's birthday party," said Fred to the others.

"Okay," they all replied as they started to walk off.

"Oi, Ginny, wait up just a minute," called Fred.

"What is it Fred?" asked Ginny.

"I was just wondering if you could keep Alyssa occupied for about thirty minutes before we are to meet for lunch. I need to slip away so I can get one of her presents there."

"Sure thing Fred, I'll meet you outside the baby store at 11:30 or maybe even a little before."

"Thanks sis, you're a life saver," said Fred giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking back to Alyssa.

"I know," she called back to him laughing.

And the couples set off on their separate ways.

Alyssa and Fred spent most their time inside the baby store looking at clothes and other stuff that they would be needing soon.

Sometime around 11:30, Ginny walked into the baby store to relieve Fred.

"Hey Ginny, what are you doing in here? Where's Harry?" asked Alyssa.

"Oh, he's with Ron in Honeydukes, I didn't have much of a sweet tooth and Hermione is looking at books, so I thought that I would come look at baby stuff with you for a bit."

"That's great Gin. I actually need to go to the Three Broomsticks and make sure everything is still good for Alyssa's party and I didn't want to make her leave yet," said Fred.

"Oh okay! You go along and I will make sure that Alyssa spends every bit of your money here," laughed Ginny.

"Don't go that far sis," said Fred as he leaned over to give Alyssa a kiss.

"See you in a bit, babe. I love you," he said walking out the door.

"Okay let's get these girls some fashionable clothes," said Ginny.

Alyssa and Ginny linked arms and began their hunt for clothes.

Meanwhile Fred was in mid-apparation to the United States. He appeared in a clearing beside a little white house. Since it was during the middle of the night, he had to be quiet. Just as he began to move towards the house someone came out of the shadows. Since the fight with Voldemort was becoming stronger, Fred was very cautious and whipped out his wand.

The person threw up their hands to indicate no harm and said, "You must be Fred Weasley. Hey my name is Troy. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hello! It's nice to meet you too. Alyssa has told me a lot about you," said Fred.

"I can't wait to see her. I've missed her so much and to find out that she is having twin girls is absolutely amazing. She must be getting big by now," said a very happy Troy.

"Yea, I think she is out-eating me these days," laughed Fred.

"Well Troy, we better get going or we will be late for the surprise we planned."

With that said Fred apparated them to the Three Broomsticks. Luckily they were the first ones to arrive, so Fred told Troy to go into the backroom until Alyssa got there. Shortly after Fred and Troy returned, the others started arriving. Fred showed everyone where to go and waited for Ginny to arrive with the guest of honor.

Finally he made out his sister and Alyssa walking in to the Three Broomsticks with arm loads of bags.

"What did you do? Buy the entire store?" asked Fred.

"Very funny Fred, we just got a few things that you haven't had the chance to get yet," said Ginny.

"Fine, let's go in. Everyone is here."

Fred took the bags from Alyssa and escorted her into the backroom.

Alyssa thought that only a few friends were going to be there, so she was surprised when she walked in and saw Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, the Weasley clan, and a few students from school. But the biggest surprise had yet to come. Fred waited until everyone had said their hellos to Alyssa before he cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone, if you all could quiet down there are a few things I would like to say before we get started," said Fred.

"First I would like to thank everyone for coming today to share in celebrating Alyssa's birthday. She has given me everything to make my life complete and now I'm just trying to give back to her what I can."

"Oh Fred, you don't have to do that," said Alyssa.

"Yes I do love, and now I would like to give you one of your presents now because I think you would enjoy it during the party."

With that said, Fred walked into the back room and whispered something. Alyssa was on the edge of her seat wondering what in the world Fred had gotten her. She was beyond shocked when her best friend Troy walked into the room saying "Happy Birthday."

Since Alyssa was 6 months pregnant with twins it was hard for her to move, but she made her way over to Troy with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was here.

"I've missed you so much Troy. I almost forgot what you looked like," she said.

"I've missed you too sweetie, and look at how your tummy is growing. I can't wait to see those beautiful little girls," said Troy as he was rubbing her tummy.

Alyssa waddled over to Fred and gave him a big kiss.

"Thank you so much for getting Troy here. That means a whole lot to me to have him here," she said.

"Your welcome love, just enjoy yourself today and don't worry about anything else."

"Thanks Fred, I love you," said Alyssa as she gave him another kiss.

"I love you too."

The party was going wonderful; Alyssa was laughing and enjoying her time with friends. She and Troy were able to catch up and they even talked about the possibility of him moving to England. Just as she was finishing opening up her last present, Fred stood up and moved in front of her.

"Okay, are you ready for your present from me?" asked Fred.

"Fred I'm always ready for presents from you."

"Before you moved to England Alyssa, I was like everyone else. Trying to live life and pretending to be happy. But when you walked into my family's life everything changed. The smile on my face was real, the twinkle in my eyes was real, and most importantly my life is worth living," he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"Alyssa I have never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and loving. I love you more than words can say. Will you make me an even happier man by becoming my wife?" he said.

Alyssa sat there staring at the man she had fallen in with over the past few months. She never expected him to ask her to marry him. But through tear stained eyes and with a very happy heart she looked into his eyes and said,  
"Fred, you also give me a reason to live again. For the longest time, I pretended to be happy also. I love you so much. Yes, Fred, I will marry you."

Fred took the ring out of its box and placed it on her finger, and then gave her the biggest kiss.

As soon as they were done embracing each other, Alyssa turned to Troy and asked, "Will you do me the favor of giving me away?"

"Alyssa, I would be honored to give you away. You are my best friend and I love you very much. Anything that makes you happy would make me just as equally happy," he said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the party was spent talking about babies and weddings. Mrs. Weasley was so excited about the wedding that she immediately started planning for it. Knowing that they wanted to get married before the babies were born, they decided to get married during Christmas break. That made Alyssa even happier because she always dreamed of having a Christmas wedding. So by the end of the party everything was set. The wedding would take place the Saturday after they returned home from Hogwarts and would be held in the Weasley's backyard. After everyone said their goodbyes, Alyssa asked Troy if he would like to go back to the castle for a little while.

When they returned to the castle, Alyssa and Fred showed Troy around and then they went back to their commons to talk before Troy had to leave. The rest of the afternoon was wonderful. Alyssa got to spend some time with her best friend and he got to experience what her new life was like.

When the time came to say their goodbyes, Alyssa was near tears. But Troy promised that he would be back a week before the wedding and would stay through Christmas break. After they said goodbye one last time, Fred flooed Troy home and then came back and spent the rest of the night cuddling with his fiancé.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wedding Plans and Baby Showers

October faded into November and Alyssa's life became more hectic. She had books and papers spread throughout their common room with wedding ideas and plans all over them. She decided to wear the traditional white dress, but it was going to be very simple. She wanted her bridesmaid dresses to be a champagne color. The next Hogsmeade visit Alyssa, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Mrs. Weasley went dress shopping. They had been to several different stores and were about to give up hope when Ginny spotted a small shop off the side called "The Magical Wedding Boutique."

"Maybe we will have some luck in here," said Ginny. "If not we could always go to Diagon Alley or even into Muggle London."

"Yeah, maybe so, I'm getting tired of walking anyways," replied Alyssa.

"Well dear, we will try this shop today and if we don't find anything you like we will just schedule another weekend to go to Diagon Alley," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That sounds good to me. Let's go," said Alyssa.

When the women walked into the store, they were greeted by a nice little elderly witch.

"Good afternoon ladies. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, we are looking for a wedding dress for this young lady and bridesmaid dresses for these three," said Mrs. Weasley.

"The wedding is set for December 10, so we are having a hard time finding the perfect dresses in such a short time," said Alyssa.

"Well dear, you just tell me what you are looking for and we will see what we have," replied the little old lady.

"I'm looking for a white halter top dress with an empire waist. I don't want anything too fancy, just plain and simple. Maybe a few beads and bodice on the dress," said Alyssa.

"Well, it sounds like you know exactly what you want and I think we may have the perfect dress for you. My name is Maggie by the way, and if you ladies will follow me I will show you what we have."

Maggie showed them to the back of the store where immediately Alyssa's eyes fell on the dress of her dreams. As a matter of fact the dress was exactly the one she described.

"Yes, it's true this shop creates the dress of your dreams. All you have to do is describe the dress you are looking for and then it appears back here," said Maggie.

"It's beautiful and perfect. Now all we have to do is get the bridesmaid dresses for them," said Alyssa as she pointed towards Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"All you have to do is the same thing you did for your own dress," said Maggie.

"Okay, I want these long, straight strapless champagne dresses. Nothing on them, just plain solid champagne colored dresses," said Alyssa.

A few minutes later, three beautiful dresses appeared beside Alyssa's dress.

"Now all you have to do is try them on and they will adjust to the right size," Maggie told them.

So all four girls grabbed a dress and went to try them on. When Alyssa stepped out of the dressing room, Mrs. Weasley gasped. She had never seen anyone so beautiful as her in that dress. She was gorgeous.

"You look absolutely amazing," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you. I think my mom would be proud of my decision with both the dress and the man," said Alyssa smiling.

"You know Mum, I never told you how wonderful Fred is. He has been so good to me since I came to live with you. I never thought that there could be someone out there who was so perfect for me. I never knew love until I met him."

"Well Alyssa, I have to say that I don't think Fred knew that he could love anyone like he loves you until you walked into his life. He loves you so much, and he doesn't have to say it out loud for everyone to know it, you can see it in his eyes."

At that time Ginny, Luna, and Hermione walked out in the bridesmaid dresses.

"They are perfect," exclaimed Alyssa. "Just how I imagined them being, and you all look beautiful in them."

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress, Alyssa," said Ginny.

"Yeah you do," agreed both Hermione and Luna.

"Fred is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in this," said Hermione.

"Well girls, I think we have finally found the perfect dresses. What do you say we pay for these dresses and meet the boys for some lunch," said Molly.

The girls agreed, so they paid for the dresses and left the store to find the guys. It wasn't long before they heard Ron's voice, and it sounded like he was talking to Malfoy.

"Just mind your own business you arse," shouted Ron.

At this time the girls made it over to them.

"I don't know why you want to be with these people when you could have everything and more with me," said Malfoy to Alyssa.

"Well you see Malfoy, I already have everything I want and more with Fred. I have a loving family and friends, and that is something that you could never give me," she told him.

After that he stormed off, leaving them all laughing.

"That boy has some serious problems. He just likes to see people suffer, that's the only reason why he bothers all of you. Just from now on don't pay attention to him and ignore him. Eventually he will get tired of trying. Meanwhile I'm hungry so let's go get something to eat," she said.

They all laughed at her last remark and started walking towards The Three Broomsticks.

After they ate, everyone said their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley, and the couples made their way back up to the castle.

When they got there everyone went to Alyssa and Fred's Common room to talk a little more.

Two weeks passed and it was almost time for everyone to go home for the holidays. It was the weekend before they were to leave Hogwarts and they had another Hogsmeade trip. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Tonks decided to give Alyssa a baby shower.

All the girls in Alyssa, Ginny, and Hermione's house and year were invited along with the professors, and the Weasley women.

Alyssa received more stuff for the babies and couldn't wait till they arrived. After the shower was over, everyone went home to prepare for the upcoming wedding and the arrival of the babies.

The day finally came for everyone to go home for the holidays. Alyssa was frantically running around her and Fred's room making sure she had everything she would need for the wedding and the babies' birth. Her extra-large tummy was making it difficult to do anything.

"Love, why don't you tell me what you need and go sit down and let me get it," said Fred.

"I think I have everything, I was just double checking myself," she replied.

"Then relax, babe. We will be going home in just another hour. The others are supposed to meet us here and then we will all go down to the station together."

"I love you Fred Weasley and I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too, babe, and that day will be one of the happiest days of my life."

At that time the others came into the room.

"You love birds about ready to go?" asked Ron.

"You better believe it," said Fred.

"Well we should start heading down to the station now because it will probably take Alyssa the whole hour to get there," smiled Ron.

"You better watch it Ron, her hexes are getting better," said Harry. "She can almost put your sister here to shame with a Bat Boogey Hex."

"And that's saying something," laughed Fred.

So the couples started down to the station, laughing and joking the whole way.

The entire ride home was spent talking about the wedding, the bachelor/bachelorette parties, and the babies. But Alyssa's mind drifted off to her parents and brother and how much she missed them at this time in her life. She also couldn't wait to see Troy again.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 15

Chapter 10: The Wedding

Upon arrival at the Burrow, thinks were chaotic. Wedding stuff covered every inch of the house and family members were constantly bumping into one another. Everywhere Alyssa turned she seen red hair, but she was searching for only one in particular but it wasn't Fred. Finally she spotted him sitting in a chair across the room. She walked over as quietly as she could to keep anyone else from noticing the two of them, which wasn't that hard to do with everything going on.

"Hey George, how are you feeling today?" she asked.

He looked up at her with empty eyes and tried to smile but just couldn't pull it off.

"I feel miserable. What did I do that was so horrible that just made her up and leave during the middle of the night with no note or anything. I thought things were good. I was even getting ready to propose," he said with tears in his eyes.

Alyssa knew exactly how he felt. Having the one person you have ever loved shatter your heart into a billion pieces; it didn't feel good.

"George, would you like to get away from all of this for a while and go for a walk? I want tell you something," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess. I'm not much help around here anyways," he replied.

Together they stood up and headed towards the front door, unnoticed by all. Alyssa didn't really have any idea where she would take George, so they sort of just followed the path that led into the Muggle village.

While they were walking, Alyssa was searching her mind for the best way to start the conversation with George. She looked up and saw a small lake up that road with a path going around it and directed him towards it.

"George, I wish I knew what to tell you about why she left, but the thing is I don't know. Only she does. But what I do know is how you feel. It wasn't very long ago that I felt the same exact way."  
"What do you mean, exactly? You are marrying Fred," he said slightly irritated.

"Yes I am. And thank God he came along and that I gave him a chance, but George there's something you don't know about why I moved here," she said with a sigh.

"You see the night I showed up on your family's doorsteps was the second worst night of my life. A little over two years ago my parents and little brother were killed in a car accident. That was the worst day of my life. But things were okay because the only guy that I had ever loved was there for me every minute of every day. This year he was in his last year of school and he had big plans for when he got out, but one day everything changed. He asked me to meet him after his practice one afternoon so that we could have an evening alone before he got busy with school. Well I was excited about meeting him that night because I had some news to give him. Of course I thought that he would be as excited as I was, but I was wrong. As soon as I told him that I was pregnant he yelled at me and called me a liar. Then he told me it was all my fault that I was in that condition. When I yelled back and said that it took two people to make a baby and that I thought he loved me, that's when he hit me and said that he never loved me and walked away," she said with tears rolling down her face. George's face matched her own. He was crying as much as she was if not more.

"So you see George I know how you feel. I know that your heart feels like it's in a billion pieces right now and that you think that there isn't anyone else out there for you. But you can't give up."

"Alyssa, I know you found Fred and all but me, I don't have that kind of luck."  
"It's not luck George. It's fate. And you will find yours; you just can't give up hope. I'm not saying that you can't be sad over Katie, by all means cry until you don't have any more tears to shed. That's the best way to heal, but just don't lose hope. The right girl is out there. I promise you that."  
"Thanks Alyssa. You know if my brother hadn't already snatched you up I would," he said with a smile and she laughed.

"You know George I'm flattered to hear you say that."

"What do you say we get back to the Burrow and help prepare for your wedding," he said offering her his arm.

"Why thank you." And off they went with a new found bond between the two. When they made it back to the Burrow, Charlie was the first to see them.

"And where have you two been? We have been looking all over for you."  
"Sorry Charlie," she said as she kissed him on the cheek, "but I needed to speak with George privately about a special bond that we share. But we are here now so let's get back to work."

She left George smiling and Charlie fuming after her. She fit in with this family really well.

"Hey love, where did you go? I was looking for you all over," said Fred as he came over and gave her a kiss.

"Me and George took a walk into town for a little while. We both needed to get away from everything just for a bit," she replied.

A look of understanding passed through Fred's eyes and the subject stopped right there.

"Well I'm about to go get Troy and I was wondering if you wanted anything else from home while I was there," he said.

"Troy stopped by my aunt and uncle's earlier this week and got everything for right now but after the wedding you will have to go back and get everything else if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all love. I will be back in a couple of hours. I love you!"

"I love you too," she said as he walked out the back door to portkey.

"Alyssa sweetheart I'm glad I found you. I wanted to know what all kinds of foods you want at the reception after the wedding. I already know what Fred likes which is pretty much everything," said Molly laughing.

"Well Molly I have to say that's pretty much me too. These girls sure do give me some weird cravings."

"Twins will do that to you. Oh and before I forget, I just ran into George, whatever you said to him, thanks!"

"Your welcome, but how did you know?"

"A mother always knows," she said with a smile and continued on with her work.

As everyone else was either busy outside de-gnoming the garden or in the kitchen preparing the many menus for the big day, Alyssa was upstairs in her and Fred's room packing for their honeymoon. With Alyssa's due date right around the corner, they knew that they couldn't go far and for not too long, so Fred had promised her three days in Greece and then they would come back home to be with the family for Christmas and prepare for the babies.

By the time dinner was ready, Fred had not quite made it back with Troy yet and Alyssa was beginning to get anxious. Molly tried to calm her down and tell her that everything was fine and that they were probably just spending some time together getting to know one another.

While the family was getting everything else cleared out of the way for dinner, Alyssa stepped out the back door into the garden to wait on Fred and Troy.

She finally heard the familiar loud crack and knew that they had arrived.

"Fred Weasley! How dare you stay gone that long when I'm about to pop," she said shaking her finger at a very frightened looking Fred.

"Hey man, are you sure you wanna marry this one. She has a temper," said Troy laughing.

"And you, what were you thinking letting him stay gone that long. You are supposed to be the one protecting me until I'm married. So much for the best friend," she said as she turned on Troy.

"Oh doll, calm down we had to box up a bunch of your stuff and Fred had to shrink it all so we could get it here. Plus your aunt and uncle wanted to meet the so called lucky guy so we had to stick around for that. Come on you know you can't stay mad at me. You love me and can't deny it," Troy said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm starving so let's just go eat," she said as she started to waddle off.

"No offense doll, but you look far from starving," Troy said jokingly.

"Oh man, you are unleashing a beast that I don't want to deal with. I may just let you sleep in the room with her tonight and I will sleep safely down the hall," said Fred smiling.

"Well if you both don't watch it you will be sleeping outside tonight," she said as she walked inside and shut the door.

The rest of the week went by fast and before anyone knew it, it was the day before the wedding. The day was packed with cooking and decorating. Molly enlisted the help of Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron to help her in the kitchen to prepare all the food, while Alyssa had the help of George, Charlie, Troy, and Fred outside decorating in the garden. Alyssa had instructed the twins to intertwine the garland with the arbor while Troy and Charlie stuck red and white roses throughout the garland.

"How does it look, love?" asked Fred.

"It looks amazing, but do you know what will make it even better?" Alyssa said.

"You and me under here tomorrow," said Fred placing his arms around her.

"Well of course, but to make it even more special I was thinking maybe it would snow during the night and leave a beautiful white blanket out here for us to walk on," she said leaning into his arms.

"The kind of wedding that you've always dreamed of, I hope you get everything you ever wanted for tomorrow. You of all people deserve it," said Troy.

"Yeah Alyssa, we are so happy to have you as a part of our family said Charlie.

"We love you sis. We will make sure you have your blanket of snow to walk on," said George.

"Well guys you did a great job out here today. Thank you! What do you say we go see how they are coming along in the kitchen? Especially with Ron in there," said Alyssa laughing as she started to walk inside.

"RONALD WEASLEY! For the last time quit eating everything that gets passed your way. This stuff is for tomorrow," said a very agitated Molly.

"But mum you have more than enough food here for tomorrow. You don't have to feed the whole world you know," said Ron.

"Molly, the food looks wonderful. Why don't we all call it day and start to get ready for tonight," said Alyssa.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Maybe Arthur will make it home in time to enjoy tonight as well," said Molly.

"Hello family," said Arthur coming through the door.

"Hey dad, you made it just in time. We were about to get ready for the bachelor and bachelorette parties," said Fred.

"Good deal son. Let's get ready cause I'm starving."

"Me too dad," said Ron.

"Ron there is no was that you can still be hungry. You have been eating all day long," said Hermione.

"Come on mate, let's go get ready. It's gonna just be us guys tonight and you can eat all you want to," said a laughing Harry as he pushed Ron up the stairs to get ready.

Alyssa just laughed at the two of them, just happy to finally be a part of the family. As everyone started off to go upstairs to get ready, Alyssa pulled Troy to the side and said, "You know if you don't want to go with the guys you can stay with us tonight."

"Alyssa I'm looking forward to going out with the guys. I gotta get to know all the in-laws. Even Harry cause it seems he will be part of the clan soon also."

"Okay then have fun," she said a little too said for his liking.

"What's the matter babe? Are you having second thoughts about this? Cause you know you don't have to rush into this if you don't want to. If you want some more time take it, cause if Fred loves you he will understand and give you the time."

"No, absolutely not. Fred is amazing. Everything I've ever dreamed of for myself. It's just that I wish my mom was here for this tonight. You know they are doing the lingerie shower tonight and the mother of the bride is supposed to be the one to give the gown for the first night of the wedding. I'm just missing her at this time. I've always dreamed of what this night would be like and I never imagined she wouldn't be here for it."

"I know you miss her sweetie but don't let that keep you from enjoying tonight. You know she is watching and that would want you to enjoy every minute of it. Plus a few people back home sent a couple of things for you tonight. Mrs. Weasley has them and is gonna make sure you get them. I love you Alyssa and I want everything to be perfect for you which is why as soon as I finish this school year, I'm moving over here. I want to be around to see the girls grow up and I can't do that half way around the world."

"You mean you would leave your family and move to a strange place just to be near me?" she asked.

"You know I would. My family isn't the best one in the world. You are all I have. Plus the Weasley's make me feel more like family than my own does."

"Oh Troy, thank you! I love you and don't know how to repay you for everything you have done for me lately."

"Just have fun tonight. It's all about you. There is a surprise for you during the party so go have fun," he said and gave her a kiss and led her upstairs to get ready.

Finally everyone was showered and dressed and met back downstairs to go their separate ways. The girls were going to a nice Italian Restaurant in Muggle London and the guys were going to Diagon Alley. Afterwards the girls were going back to the Burrow and the guys were going to Bill and Fleur's house at Shell Cottage.

When the girls were done with their dinner they walked through Muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. While they were doing that the guys were having a great time at the twins shop showing Troy the amazing secrets they have when they decided to have a game of Quidditch and headed to Hogwarts.

When the girls made it back to the Burrow, Molly made some cocoa and served everyone some cake in the living room. Hermione and Ginny decided to bring out a wizard tweaked karaoke machine. Alyssa growing up as a muggle her entire life knew exactly what it was and thought it would be a wonderful idea. Hermione had a list of songs already stored on the machine and told the girls to pick out a song that they would love to sing. After everyone was done looking at the songs, Ginny decided that she would step up and show everyone how it would work. Ginny had decided to sing a song by one of Alyssa's favorite artists Reba McEntire. The song was "Somebody." It quickly became all the girls' favorite song because they all could relate to it. They searched everywhere for love and they ended up falling in love with friends. When Ginny finished, everyone clapped.

"Ginny, sweetheart I didn't realize you could sing like that," said Molly. "I've only ever heard you in the shower."

"Thanks mum, I wanted everyone to know that," said a red faced Ginny.

"It's ok Gin, that's the best place to practice. Or at least it is for me," said Alyssa smiling.

"Really, you sing in the shower too?" she asked.

"Yeah, not very well though," laughed Alyssa.

"Aww come on you can't be that bad. Let's hear you," said Hermione.

"I will go last. I will only sing if everyone else does. Including you Molly," replied Alyssa.

The women all looked at each other and finally Hermione said, "Ok you have a deal."

"I'll go next," said Luna, "and I'm gonna sing the song called 'Crazy' by Pasty Cline."

When Luna was done the girls clapped, and then to everyone's surprise Professor McGonagall got up and began to sing "Delta Dawn" by Tanya Tucker.

When she finished everyone sat still, shocked at how well she sang.

"Professor, that was amazing. Where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Ginny.

"Well Miss Weasley, in my younger days I spent some time in America and I had quite a few nights with karaoke," said a smiling McGonagall.

Next was Tonks singing "Dancing Queen" and then Molly singing "Fancy", and then Hermione singing "Girls Lie Too."

"Ok Alyssa, it's your turn."

"You forgot me," said a small voice from the kitchen.

In walked a young girl that they had never seen before.

"Mia?" said Alyssa.

"Hey Alyssa," said Mia, "did you think I was going to miss your wedding."

"Everyone this is my cousin Mia."

After they took time to introduce everyone, Mia picked out this song "Before He Cheats" and began to sing.

When she was done, Alyssa finally got up, chose her song "Mama He's Crazy" and began to sing.

As she started to sing everyone realized that she was singing to her mom about Fred so they just sat back and listened in awe to her beautiful voice.

"_**Mama, I found someone. Like you said would come along.**_

_**He's a sight, so unlike any man I've known.**_

_**I was afraid to let him in. **_

_**I'm not the trusting kind.**_

_**But now I'm convinced, that he's heaven sent and must be out of his mind.**_

_**Mama he's crazy, crazy over me. **_

_**And in my life is where he says he always wants to be.**_

_**I've never been so loved. **_

_**He beats all I've ever seen. **_

_**Mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me.**_

_**And mama you've always said you better look before you leap.**_

_**Maybe so, but here I go lettin' my heart lead me.**_

_**He thinks I hung the moon and stars.**_

_**I think he's a living dream.**_

_**Well there are men, but ones like him are few and far between.**_

_**Mama he's crazy, crazy over me.**_

_**And in my life is where he says he always wants to be.**_

_**I've never been so loved. **_

_**He beats all I've ever seen.**_

_**Mama he's crazy, He's crazy over me.**_

_**Oh, and mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me."**_

When she was done everyone was smiling and clapping and telling her how beautiful her voice was. Molly was the only one who had tears streaming down her face.

"Mum, why are you crying?" asked Ginny.

"It's just that Alyssa thinks so highly of my Fred to sing to her mum to tell her about him. I've never known a girl to do something like that before," said Molly.

"Molly, my mom was my best friend, and although I know she already knows everything about Fred, I just wanted her to hear it from me. And it was also a chance for me to tell you that you have an amazing son and I love him dearly," said Alyssa hugging her.

"Ok before the water-works start all over the room, lets really get this party started with some lingerie," said Ginny.

All the women laughed and began to pick-up so that they would have plenty of room to open the gifts and be comfortable.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, the men were just getting started with their game of Quidditch. Troy was enjoying every minute of his time with the guys, and the explanation of the wizarding world and quidditch by Dumbledore and Arthur made it even more interesting.

Back at the Burrow, the women were settling down and Ginny began to hand Alyssa her gifts. The first gift she opened was a very cute short and cami night set from Luna. Next was a short lacy red nightie from Tonks, a long pale blue satin gown from McGonagall, a short silky yellow gown from Fleur, a lacy black bra and panty set from Hermione, a pink nightie from Ginny, and a long white silk gown from Molly.

"Thank you for all the gifts, they are beautiful," said Alyssa.

"Wait Alyssa," said Mia, "everyone from home sent things too."

So Mia began to hand her the gifts from her family. The first gift was from her Aunt Shirley, Elizabeth, and Victoria and it was a green silk cami and short set. The next was from her Aunt Lisa, Mia, Alisha, and Elaina and it was another long white gown with lace. The next gift was from Troy and it came with a note that she read out loud, "This is what you wear when I stay over. I love you! Haha!" When she pulled it out it was a full body sleeper with footies. All the women rolled with laughter.

"That is just like my Troy. Always trying to be the funny one," said Alyssa smiling.

"One more gift left and it has a card that you have to read before you can open the gift," said Mia.

"Alright," replied Alyssa and she took the card and began to read it.

"To My Dearest Alyssa,

Your mom always dreamed of what your wedding would be like. Would you be happy? Is he a good man? Does his family treat well? I hope the answer is yes to all those questions. I know the last couple of years have been some of the roughest years, and if I haven't told you, I am so proud of you for standing your ground and being strong. I don't know if I could do what you are doing now. It takes a very strong person to do that. We are very proud of you. When we heard of the engagement I went out and had this gown made especially for you for your wedding night. I believe your mom would have loved it. I hope your day is everything you dreamed it to be and more. I know you will make a beautiful bride. I only wish I could be there to see you. I love you sweetheart!

Love Always,

Aunt Deb

PS. Take care of those sweet baby girls!

Everyone sat quietly as Alyssa read the card, and as she read it she began to cry. When she finished she opened the box to find the most beautiful long white spaghetti strap silk and lace gown adorned with flower embroidery and pearls. She knew in her heart that her mom definitely would have loved it.

"Oh, honey that is absolutely beautiful," said Molly.

"I have never seen anything like it before," said Tonks.

"It's perfect," said Ginny, Hermione, and Luna.

"Yes it is. It is amazing. I never imagined having something like this," replied Alyssa never taking her eyes off the gown.

After everyone finished looking at the gown in amazement, Hermione introduced a muggle tradition to the party where each girl would offer words of wisdom to the bride. Some had words of lightness and laughter, while other had depth and meaning. So after much laughter and many tears, the ladies finally decided to call it a night, because after all it was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

However at Hogwarts the men were just finishing up their game of Quidditch and were exhausted. They too decided it was time to call it a night and head to Shell Cottage and get some rest before the big day.

The next morning Alyssa woke up to the wonderful smells of Molly's cooking. It was still too early for anyone else to be up, so she decided to go ahead and get her shower out of the way. As she was coming out of the bathroom, she ran into Luna.

"Good morning Luna, I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no you didn't, I was actually looking for you. I was going to tell you that I would let your cousin Mia have my bridesmaid dress so that she could be a part of your wedding. You two seem really close and I know we are friends but she is family."

"But Luna I promised that to you, and I wouldn't feel right taking that away from you."

"I know, but I would feel more comfortable if it was Mia up there instead of me."

"Luna, you are a great friend. I will make this up to you, I promise."

"It's ok, just enjoy today," she said as she gave her a hug.

"I guess I need to let her know she is going to be in the wedding. Thanks again Luna."

"No problem," said Luna smiling as she walked into the bathroom to get her shower.

Alyssa walked back into her and Fred's room to wake Mia and found her already up and about to leave the room.

"There you are. I was just about to come looking for you," said Mia.

"Well I have some good news. Luna says that she wants to give her bridesmaid dress to you, so guess what? You get to be in the wedding and I want you to be my maid of honor," said Alyssa.

"Really, I get to be in your wedding? Luna doesn't have to do this I don't have to be in it. Just being here is great."

"I know but she says that she really wants you to be the one up there."

"Ok, well I better go get a shower then."

"Yeah you do stink," said Alyssa as Mia raced out of the room to fight for a spot in the bathroom.

"Hey, I overheard the conversation and I think what Luna did was a wonderful thing. I also think I know of a way that you could repay her," said Tonks as she stepped further into the room and closed the door.

"Really, what's that? Luna is not a selfless person so it's hard to find something that she wants."

"Well it may be nothing but I think our little selfless friend like your friend Troy. She acts really shy around him and we all know that Luna is not a shy person."

"Really? I haven't noticed, but I will just have to do something about that now want I," said Alyssa smiling.

"Yes you will now let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and whatever Molly is cooking wonderful," said Tonks.

The two of them set off downstairs where they were greeted by Molly, Luna, McGonagall, and Hermione.

"Morning everyone," said Tonks and Alyssa.

"Luna just told us that she is going to let Mia have her dress so that she can be in the wedding. I think that is wonderful," said Molly patting Luna on the back.

"Luna is a great friend. I appreciate what she is doing," Alyssa said as she smiled at Luna.

As Alyssa and Tonks sat down at the table, they were finally joined by Ginny and Mia.

"Where is Fleur?" asked Molly.

"Phlegm is still fixing her hair and make-up. That's why we are late getting down here," said Ginny.

"Now Ginny dear, let's try to keep the peace today," said Molly.

"Fine," said Ginny.

They decided not to wait on Fleur and began breakfast without her. About fifteen minutes later, Fleur finally came downstairs and joined the others at the breakfast table.

At Shell Cottage, things were a little different. Half the guys were still asleep and there was no cooking going on. Instead the older men were outside talking and drinking coffee, and only two were awake inside. Troy and Fred decided to take this time to really get to know one another. Troy made clear that he was always going to protect Alyssa with his life and that if Fred ever hurt her, he would have serious problems. Fred opened up and showed all his feelings for Alyssa with Troy. Both men have to the conclusion that they loved this girl and they would do everything they could to make her happy and keep her safe.

"You know Fred, Alyssa is lucky to have your family but I know how much hers really wanted to be here today for the wedding."

"Well, we can make that happen you know. I mean we can't bring a lot of people over here but a few people shouldn't hurt. Anything to make today everything she wants it to be."

"Ok let's just don't tell her about it. Let's surprise her right before the ceremony," said Troy.

"Ok, just let me get Dad and Dumbledore to make a portkey that can transfer everyone. Do you know about how many it might be?"

"There will probably be just five, but definitely no more than ten."

Back at the Burrow, the girls were busy getting ready. Different hairstyles were being done and the make-up changed every five minutes. Molly made some sandwiches and the girls quickly ate and got back to work. After what seemed like ten minutes but was actually several hours, Molly came upstairs and told them it was time to get dressed.

"The guys will be arriving anytime and you want to look your best when they do," she said.

Chaos broke out as they scrambled to put on their dresses.

"Ummm….guys, you look great, but I think, I think I need a little help over here," said Alyssa all tangled up in her gown.

They all rushed over to help the bride in need. When they finally had they dress on her they stepped back to get a look at her.

"Alyssa, you look absolutely stunning. I've never seen a more beautiful bride than you," said Mia.

"Thanks Mia," replied Alyssa.

"All of you look beautiful as well. Thank you for sharing this day with me," she said as she hugged everyone in the room.

At that moment a knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's Troy. I came to see how my favorite girl was holding up," he said.

"Come on in and shut the door behind you," she said.

"Wow, you ladies look amazing. Absolutely beautiful," said Troy as walked into the room. "Luna, I thought you were going to be in the wedding?" he asked confused.

"Luna here selflessly gave her dress to Mia so that she could be in the wedding and Alyssa could have her family be a part of it," said Tonks.

"Luna, that was an awesome thing to do," said Troy. "Thank you." And he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, where is my best girl?" he asked.

"I'm right here," she said as she stepped out from behind the changing wall.

Troy was speechless as tears filled his eyes.

"You look so beautiful. Just like an angel. If I didn't know you were gonna be in good hands I would put you someplace safe cause you look like one of those porcelain dolls you always wanted your mom to get you but she wouldn't; said she would when you got married. You look amazing Alyssa," he said.

"Ladies, if you don't mind, I want to talk to Alyssa alone for a minute. I think there are some men downstairs who would love to see you though." And with that, out the door they went.

"Troy, you look so handsome today. So grown up too, not like the boy I grew up with. Although I know he is there."

"Thanks babe. I do clean up well," he said with a goofy smile.

"Can you believe it, I am getting married today. I feel like it was just yesterday that we were little kids running out in the fields chasing fireflies. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days, when life was so simple. I am so fortunate to have a best friend like you Troy. You have never judged me and you've stood by me through all the good and the bad. I just wanted you to know that just because I am getting married today doesn't mean things will change between us. You will always be my number one man. I love you forever and always."

"I love you too, Alyssa. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it. Fred is a wonderful guy and the Weasleys are a wonderful family. I feel blessed just knowing them, so I know you are in good hands. Just remember if you ever need anything just call and I will be there. Forever and always I will love you."

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Come in," said Troy.

"Hey Alyssa," said Alisha and Elaina.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" asked Alyssa as she wrapped her family in a hug.

"Me and Fred wanted today to be everything you wanted it to be," said Troy.

"I'm so glad you came," she said almost in tears.

"You look beautiful, and look like you are about ready to pop," said Aunt Deb.

"Yeah it won't be much longer," said Aunt Lisa.

"Well we just wanted to see you before the ceremony. We better go get a seat. We will see you afterwards. Love you," said Aunt Deb.

"Love you too," replied Alyssa.

"You two guys are the most amazing men in the world, and I love you both. Thank you so much," she said as she reached up and kissed him.

"Your welcome. Now what do you say we go make you a Weasley," he said.

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea."

They linked arms and headed downstairs to join the others. Dumbledore and Fred were already out in the garden waiting on the others, and if you were a guest seated in the garden you would have thought that Fred had been petrified because he was standing completely still.

"Mr. Weasley, are you okay?" asked Dumbledore.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, just nervous. I start a whole new life today and three girls are gonna depend on me now," said Fred.

"You will do just fine, Fred. You are a great man. Your parents have raised a fine young man and are very proud of you. Miss Cooper is lucky to have found you. Just don't lock your knees while you are up here."

"Thank you, sir."

Inside the kitchen, Molly and Arthur were getting everyone lined up.

"Alyssa dear, you look absolutely lovely. I know now why my son fell in love with you. I'm proud to call you my daughter," said Arthur.

"Thank you, Arthur," said Alyssa as she kissed him on the cheek.

After that Molly and Arthur left the kitchen and walked to the front of the garden where they took their seats. When they sat down, Bill flicked his wand to make some music begin to play, and Charlie, as promised, flicked his wand to make a fresh blanket of snow run down the aisle for them to walk on.

At that time the door opened and out walked Mia and George, and when they got halfway down the aisle, it began to lightly snow, just like Alyssa dreamed about. After them were Hermione and Ron, and then Ginny and Harry; once they were all standing in place, everyone stood up.

"Here we go. I love you, Alyssa. Be happy," said Troy, and they began their walk.

The whole time Alyssa and Fred kept their eyes on each other, full of life and love. When they made it to the front of the garden, Bill stopped the music, and Dumbledore started the ceremony.

"You all may be seated," he said. "Who gives this woman to marry this man?" he asked.

"I do, in the place of her parents and brother," said Troy, and he leaned down and kissed her, then placed her hand in Fred's. He then turned and went and took a seat by Luna and Tonks, and began wiping away the tears.

"Family members and guests, today we are joined together to celebrate the love and joining of life between Alyssa and Fred. Through the time that these two have known each other, I can personally say that they share a bond that is rarely seen today. Alyssa and Fred have chosen to bring both Muggle and Wizard traditions into today's ceremony. First there will be the exchanging of vows and rings, then the rope binding, and then the lighting of the unity candle. The couple have chosen to write their own vows, so at this time they will exchange them," said Dumbledore as he smiled and nodded at the two of them.

"Words cannot describe the love I have for you, Alyssa. Before you, life was just ordinary and the moment you walked into that door back there, it became extraordinary," Fred said as the tears started rolling down his face. "And then when I was so used to you being there with me every day, I became scared to death. I was scared of losing you. I didn't want a day to go by that you were not there with me. I tried so hard to occupy my mind, but you always seemed to break through. Your eyes and smile, just something about them that keeps me mesmerized. And still does. I love your laugh, your dorkiness, your clumsiness, and your need for fun and adventure. I love the way that your hand fits perfectly into mine and that when I hold you, your body shapes into mine. If we were part of a puzzle, our two pieces would connect together. You are my everything and I promise to love you always."

Alyssa looked into his tear-stained eyes, and through her own tears, she began her vow to him.

"My dear sweet, Fred, I was so lost before I met you. Looking for anything to fill the holes in my life and heart, but you are right. You are my missing puzzle piece. We fit perfectly together. I found my laughter and smile again with you, and the world became brighter. My love for you amazes me. Because I didn't think I could love someone like this. But Fred, you are the air I breathe, and without you I couldn't survive. Today I receive your name as mine, and we become one person. We will take care of each other, love each other, and even have silly fights with each other, but we will do it TOGETHER. With honesty, trust, faith, hope, love, and togetherness, we can survive anything. I've always dreamed of my wedding day and the man up front waiting on me. I know now that it couldn't be anyone but you. I have eyes only for you, Fred Weasley. You have my heart and soul forever and always, and I promise to love you always."

There couldn't be a dry eye found in the crowd. Troy was the worst of them all. His best friend wasn't just his anymore. She belonged to someone else now.

"If I may have the rings now," said Dumbledore to Mia and George.

They each handed him a ring and Mia took Alyssa's bouquet of flowers.

"Now, if you two will turn and face each other and join hands," he said to the couple.

Alyssa and Fred turned and faced each other and joined hands.

"Now, Fred, take this ring and place it on the third finger on Alyssa's left hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Fred as pushed the ring onto Alyssa's finger.

"Alyssa, if you will take this ring and place it on the third finger of Fred's left hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she pushed the ring onto Fred's finger.

"The next part of the ceremony is the rope binding. It has been used for centuries to bind witches and wizards in marriage. Alyssa and Fred, I need you to take your left hand and grab the other's left forearm. Once you do that, stand still while I perform a spell to start the binding," he said. And they done as they were told, and Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at their joined arms and whispered something quietly. He then placed it back in his robes.

"Keep them connected until I tell you to separate."

As they stood there, they noticed their arms begin to glow and gold ropes shoot out and start wrapping around their arms. As the rope was wrapping, the light began to change colors; from red to pink, to purple and blue, to green and yellow and then white. Then everyone shielded their eyes as it went to this bright sliverish-white color. When the color disappeared, so did the ropes.

"You may let go now," said Dumbledore.

Alyssa and Fred were still shocked at what happened with the rope.

"The last part of the ceremony, is a Muggle tradition where the bride and groom take two lit candles, each lit by their separate families, and together light one candle. This symbolizes the two of them becoming one," he said.

Alyssa and Fred made their way over to the side of the garden where the candles were. Together they each grabbed their candle and lit the big one in the middle. They then walked back to the front of the garden.

"Alyssa and Fred, you have exchanged vows and rings, and are legally bond to one another. What the two of you have, let no man tear apart. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fred, you may kiss your bride."

Applause and catcalls could be heard, as Fred dipped and passionately kissed his new wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick Weasley," said Dumbledore.

Fred and Alyssa began their walk down the aisle as husband and wife, followed by Mia and George, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ask that you all stay for the reception immediately following, but if you will make your way to the back of the garden for a few minutes, the family needs to make a few adjustments," said Dumbledore kindly.

As the guests moved to the back of the garden, Dumbledore, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Lupin, Tonks, and Molly used their wands to rearrange the garden with tables, chairs, and lights. They also strengthened the warming charm. Bill and Charlie started some soft music to play, as Molly, McGonagall, Fleur, Tonks, and Arthur brought out the many plates of food.

Before anyone started to fix their plate, George and the others stepped outside and he cleared his throat.

"Before everyone digs in, it is my honor to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley," said George as Fred and Alyssa walked out of the house hand in hand and all smiles.

Loud applause and congratulations were all that could be heard.

"You may dig in now," said George and everyone did just that.

While Fred was eating, Alyssa left his side to go visit with her family who seemed to be getting along really well with the Weasleys.

"So, what do you guys think? Did I do good this time?" she asked them.

"I think you made an excellent choice," said Aunt Deb.

"Yes, and not just with Fred, the whole family is amazing," said her Aunt Lisa.

"And your friends really seem to care about you too. It's like you were meant to be here all along," said her Uncle Henry.

"They are amazing. You know from the very moment I walked in their door, they welcomed me and never questioned me why I was there. And Fred just took me under his wing and showed me everything I needed to know," she said.

"Well honey, you are very lucky. Not many people find their true love like that at your age. Don't ever lose hope," said Aunt Deb.

"I won't, I can promise you that. Hey, has anyone seen Troy?" she asked.

"Not since the ceremony, and he looked heartbroken then," said Uncle Henry.

"I need to find him," she said and she rushed off to tell Fred what she was doing.

She finally found him in the old tree house crying.

"Hey, I can't climb up there. Why don't you come down here and let's talk," she said up to him.

"Hey, I'll be down in a minute," he said, trying to hide the tears. When he got down on the ground, all she had to do was look at him and they ran into each other's arms and held on tight.

"Troy, why all the tears?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean I'm happy for you and I really like Fred. I get along with him great, but you aren't just my Alyssa anymore, you're his too. I've never had to share you like that before."

"Some things will change Troy, but like I told you before. You are and will always be my number one man. I love Fred, but I love you too. Nothing is ever going to come between us and separate us. You know things about me that no one else knows, and you are the only person that I can talk to about certain things. Troy you are a lifeline that I cannot go without."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. I promise," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

When she had him calmed down and somewhat smiling again, they made their way back up to the party.

When they got up there, George decided it was time to make a toast and start the dancing.

"Well, I'm not gonna make this long, but I do want to say that I wish you both the very best. Alyssa, you bring something special to every little thing and my brother is blessed to have you. Welcome to the family. We love you both. Now let the dancing begin," said George. Alyssa and Fred shared their first dance as husband and wife, George with Mia, Troy with Luna, Harry with Ginny, and Ron with Hermione.

As the night went on, everyone got a chance to dance with the bride.

Alyssa and Fred finally had a chance to slip inside and change their clothes and get their luggage. When they came back outside, Tonks announced for all the single girls to get in a group, because Alyssa was going to throw he bouquet of flowers.

All the girls lined up and Alyssa tossed the bouquet. When she turned around, she was shocked to see that Luna was the one holding the bouquet.

"Ok, now all the single men do the same. Fred is gonna throw Alyssa's garter," said Lupin.

So all the men gathered together and Fred shot the garter into the air. When it came down, it came straight down into the hands of Troy.

All the women cheered and the men catcalled.

Finally it was time for the couple to leave, and everyone began to say their goodbyes. When Troy got to Alyssa, she said, "You know, Troy, fate has a funny way of showing us things, and Luna really is a nice girl. Just think about it. See you in a few days. I love you."

At that time, George decided to set off some of their famous Weasley Fireworks, and the couple touched a map and was portkeyed away. Troy just stood there thinking about what Alyssa said, and then he began to look for Luna. He finally found her walking down to the pond.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am finally caught up to the point of my writing. I just finished ch. 11 and I am currently mid-way through 12. I am also working on another story, and I am coaching a debate team for the next few weeks, so updates might be a little slow. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. Thanks!!!**

Chapter 11: Honeymoon & Christmas

Alyssa and Fred portkeyed into an empty alley with all their luggage. Once Alyssa had regained her footing, they set off for their hotel. Once they were settled in their room, they spent the next four days relaxing and touring Greece. Alyssa was able to experience the culture and was able to see all the exquisite buildings and beautiful countryside. They were having a wonderful time and wished they could stay longer, but at the same time they couldn't wait to get back home to the family. On their last night in Greece, they were at dinner wondering what everyone at home was doing. So when they got back to their hotel, they packed their bags, checked out, and portkeyed home.

When they got home, they found the whole family in the living room working on the Christmas decorations. When the couple walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What are you two doing here? You aren't due back until tomorrow night," said Molly.

"Yeah, but we missed you guys. Mia, what are you still doing here? I thought you had to go back home after the wedding?" said Alyssa.

"I was supposed to, but Daddy decided to let me stay until after the babies are born since they will be coming back then," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, that's wonderful," replied Alyssa.

"Wait a minute; something is different about this house. What did you do to it?" Fred asked.

"Well son, we were running out of places to put people, and we couldn't go up any more floors so we just widened the house a little. Down that hall is about ten extra bedrooms," said Arthur. "Remus, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Troy, Mia, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie are all staying here through the holidays, so we had to accommodate."

"Well that's wonderful. Glad we came home early now, we get to decorate. Didn't miss the tradition after all," said Fred.

Everyone seemed to be paired off and working on separate projects; Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were working on hanging up all the garland.

Remus and Tonks were hanging the mistletoe and berries; Troy and Luna were stringing popcorn to put on the tree. Dumbledore and McGonagall were magicking the candles on the tree to burn without going out or burning the tree. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie were in charge of putting together Molly's old tiny Christmas village. Molly and Arthur were stringing up the lights in the garland with the help of Neville, and George, Mia, Fred, and Alyssa had the honor of putting all the hand-made Weasley ornaments on the tree.

Halfway through stringing the popcorn, Luna and Troy ran out of popcorn and had to go into the kitchen to pop some more. As they came out, they froze in the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on? I can't move," said Troy.

Everyone turned to see what he was talking about when they seen the mistletoe hanging above the doorway.

"Well it looks like you have yourself a dilemma," said George laughing.

"What do you mean, George? Come on, this isn't funny," said a not too thrilled Troy.

"Just look above you," he said.

"It's mistletoe, so what," said Troy.

"Well my dear friend, you see here in the magical world, things are a little different and you have to play by the rules," said George.

"And they are what, exactly?" asked Troy.

"Well whenever two people of the opposite sex walk under a thing of mistletoe at the same time, they are magically frozen in place until a kiss is placed on the lips of one another," said George mischievously.

Everyone else stared with wonder in their eyes. Troy stood there a moment and thought it over.

'_Luna is a nice girl and although she was quiet during our little talk after the wedding, it was quite enjoyable to be with her. Maybe this could be the ice-breaker to start something,'_

The whole time, Luna stood still and quiet, keeping her eyes fixed on the popcorn string laying across the room on the floor.

"Luna," Troy said, and she turned her face towards his. Troy took that time to lean down and place a sweet and gentle kiss on her lips. Everyone smiled and even a few made some catcalls, but Luna and Troy just stood there trying to figure it all out. Eventually everyone got back to work and finished their projects. Once they were finished, they all called it a night and headed to bed. The next few days were busy preparing for the arrival of the twins, and Molly was busy preparing the food for Christmas dinner.

On Christmas Eve, a big snow storm came through and practically had everyone snowed in. So the Weasleys brought out the karaoke machine and board games, and spent the whole day and night singing, laughing, and playing games. When they went to bed that night, they were the happiest family that you could find for miles.

Christmas morning everyone was woken up by two of the biggest kids around, Fred and George.

"Happy Christmas everyone, it's time to open presents," they shouted.

"Not just yet boys. Let's get something to eat first. Cause I know as soon as you are done opening them, you will want to play and you will need to eat something," said Molly.

"Fine mum," they said.

The whole family sat down to a very delicious breakfast that Molly, McGonagall, and Tonks prepared.

Alyssa and the others couldn't help but laugh at Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. They couldn't be still; too excited about the presents. They were just like little kids hurrying through their meal and waiting on permission to get up and go get their gifts.

"Love, the presents aren't going anywhere. Slow down and enjoy the food," Alyssa said to Fred.

"I can't help it, Christmas is my favorite day of the year. It's the day I get to be a kid and no one will judge me for it," he said.

"I think today is going to be an interesting day," laughed Troy.

"Just wait until we actually get into the living room and begin to open gifts," said Bill from across the table.

When everyone was finished with breakfast and the table cleared, the family made their way into the living room to distribute the gifts. Charlie decided he would be in charge of passing out all the gifts. Once everyone had all their gifts, Arthur gave the go ahead to begin opening them. Ribbons and paper was flying everywhere, and sounds of approval and thanks could be heard among the group. After everyone had all their gifts opened, most of the guys had gotten new brooms, so they went outside to fly them. Fred and George had promised Troy and Mia a ride so they wouldn't be left out. Everyone else stayed inside to help clean up the mess that was made and to help get everything ready for dinner that night. Alyssa had just sat down and put her feet up to rest when Tonks walked into the room.

"Hey Alyssa, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh pretty good, just really tired. My back hurts a little from standing up so I was just gonna sit down here for a little while."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. You don't want to overdo it right before your due date. I'm glad I found you anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, go ahead. I'm all ears," she said laughing.

"Well Remus and I were talking the other night and we were wondering if you and Fred had given any thought about where you wanted to live when you left Hogwarts."

"Ummm…not really. We had planned to just come back here until we found something we could afford."

"Well that brings me to this. I don't know if the others have ever mentioned Sirius to you. He was my cousin, Remus' best friend, and Harry's godfather. He was murdered during Harry's fifth year before me and Remus became a couple. So we inherited several things from Sirius, many of them being properties because he came from a wealthy family. We do not need all those houses and would like to know if you and Fred would accept one as a wedding present from me and Remus."

"Really Tonks? I would have to talk to Fred, but I don't believe he will say no. Thank you so much," Alyssa said as she leaned over and hugged her friend.

"Anything for family, the Weasleys have been a family to both Remus and me for years now," said Tonks.

"Well I'm gonna go see what I can do to help out in the kitchen. You just sit here and rest, and if you need anything just give one of us a call," she said as she got up to let Alyssa rest.

About an hour later, Molly called everyone in for some soup and sandwiches.

"Where's Alyssa, dear?" Molly asked Fred.

"Oh, she was resting on the couch earlier. Said her back was starting to hurt her from standing up," said Tonks.

"I'll go get her. Go ahead and start eating, we will be in, in a minute," said Fred as he was walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

When he walked in, he found his sleeping wife on the couch with her feet propped up. He walked over and began to rub her feet gently, waking her up in the process.

"Well hello love, are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm….Oh I'm fine. Just a little tired from this morning and standing up. My back was beginning to hurt me," she said.

"Maybe you should just go on upstairs and get in the bed. I don't want you to over exert yourself."

"No, Fred, I'm fine. I was just tired and I took a little nap and now I'm ready to do. Oh and I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Earlier today Tonks came to talk to me. She wanted to know if we had found a place to live for after I left Hogwarts. I told her no, and she said that her and Remus had inherited several properties from Sirius, and since they have no use for all of them, they would like to give one to us as a wedding gift, if we would accept. I told her that it was a lovely idea, but I needed to talk to you first."

"I think it's great. I mean I don't want to seem like I can't take care of my family and find a place for us to live, but if Tonks and Remus want to give us one of those houses as a home of our own, I would happily accept."

"I knew you would, love," said Alyssa kissing him on the cheek.

"Now let's go get something to eat before it all gets gone," said Fred as he pulled her up from the couch.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Alyssa's eyes made contact with Tonks telling her that Fred was okay with their gift.

After lunch everyone helped Molly clean up the kitchen and set the tables up for the party that night.

"Alyssa, dear, are you sure you are alright?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine, I think the girls are just stretching out is all. Not much room in there, so it's very uncomfortable for all of us."

"Oh yes, I remember the last few weeks of pregnancy with Fred and George. Quite miserable, I was."

"Who's up for a game of Quidditch?" asked Ginny.

Everyone agreed to a game of Quidditch, for those who could play and the others would sit by and watch and cheer them on.

The teams were divided into teams of six. Team One was Bill as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Fred as Beater, and Ginny, Neville, and Tonks as Chasers. Team Two was Ron as Keeper, Charlie as Seeker, George as Beater, and Lee, Lupin, and Luna as Chasers. About two hours into the game, Molly got up to go start on dinner. Thirty minutes later, Hermione and Mia were helping Alyssa to her feet. Once she was up, they all headed up to the kitchen to lend Molly a hand. Another two hours later, all the others came in. they were all arguing about who should have won the game.

"Oh sod off Ron. We won fair and square," said Bill.

"It wouldn't have ended like that if Ron's bloody blocking was anywhere near decent," said a very grumpy Charlie.

"Screw you, Charlie. If you would have just been faster, then we would have won," shouted Ron.

"Excuse me, Ron, but I haven't played real Quidditch game in years. You would think I would have enough reason to be a little rusty. Unlike you, who is on the Quidditch team at school."

"Yeah, Ron,"

"You are"

"Such a"

"Pansy," said Fred and George, finishing each others sentence.

"Alright, that is quite enough of that. It's Christmas and everyone will get along with each other," said Molly. "I want everyone to go get washed up now. Dinner will be ready in a little over an hour. Some of the other Order members will be arriving shortly. Now everyone go."

Everyone started to go to their respective rooms to get cleaned up and dressed.

"OUCH!" yelped Alyssa.

"Honey, are you alright?" asked Fred a little worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a big kick is all."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Fred. Everything is just fine. Let's get cleaned up and changed," she said.

Forty-five minutes later, the other Order members began to arrive. Alyssa had left Fred and George talking, and went off to find Troy. When she found him, she had to laugh. Arthur had both Troy and Mia cornered, asking them about the proper use of a rubber duck.

"Arthur, do you mind if I steal them away for a minute?" asked Alyssa.

"Oh no, not at all. We can finish this conversation later," he said as he got up and went to see some of the Order.

"Thank you," said both Troy and Mia.

"No problem. Arthur has been trying to figure the rubber duck out for years. He asks every Muggle and Muggle-born he can find to answer the question," laughed Alyssa.

"What does he think it's used for?" asked Troy.

"He just doesn't believe that it's only purpose is being used as a bath toy. He just can't fathom that it isn't something more important."

"Well I hate to disappoint him, but it doesn't get any better than that," laughed Troy.

"So how are you guys enjoying your stay?"

"I'm loving it. This family is absolutely amazing. They are so much fun. Something is always happening," said Mia.

"I agree, this family is crazy, but it's a good crazy. I love how they are all so close to each other. I mean, even the older children who live off and have their own lives, still know everything about their younger siblings. And they all make complete strangers feel like a part of their family," replied Troy.

"Dinner is ready everyone. It's being served in the garden tonight," shouted Molly.

"Yay, food. Let's go," said all the Weasley men as they rushed by everyone.

"Let's go eat before your husband and brother-in-laws eat everything," said Troy as they linked arms and headed for the garden. By the time they made it to the garden, everyone else was just getting seated. Once everyone was seated, Arthur stood up to welcome everyone.

"Molly and I would like to welcome all of you to our home. We are so glad that each one of you are here to enjoy this night with us. We feel as if we are all family and nothing is better than spending Christmas with family. With all the hard times, and impending war that is around us, it is important for us to spend every moment available with the ones we care about. This year we have had the opportunity to spend time with our new daughter-in-law and her family. It is a blessing to find that our young people can still have the opportunity to fall in love. This year we have been very blessed. Not only did we gain another daughter, but we also gaining two new grandchildren. So tonight, let us enjoy the good company of each other and this wonderful meal. Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas," replied everyone.

About halfway through dinner, Fred and Troy found Alyssa clutching her stomach.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" asked Troy.

"I think I'm in labor," she said. As soon as those words left her mouth, her water broke and was followed directly by a contraction.

"As a matter of fact, I know I'm in labor," she yelped out in pain.

Everyone looked up towards them. Molly rushed down to their sides, "Alyssa, you are in labor, just take some deep breaths, but do not push until you are at St. Mungos and Healer Spain tells you to. Fred and Troy, get up now and floo her to St. Mungos. I will get her family here and we will be right behind you."

They did as they were told. They got Alyssa to the fireplace and had just flooed by the time another contraction was hitting her.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will be able to post ch. 12 tomorrow! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been tied up with school and debates, and the kids. Hopefully now I can focus on finishing this story and get to working on the other one. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Read and review.**

Chapter 12: Babies

"Argh!" came a scream from the fireplace at St. Mungos. Fred left Alyssa with Troy and went up to the front desk and told them to contact Healer Spain that Alyssa Weasley was in labor.

"Fred, please make it stop. It hurts too much. I just want it to stop."

"Mrs. Weasley, I am going to need you to sit in this wheelchair and get you into a room and prep for delivery," said the young witch.

Alyssa done as she said, praying that doing so would stop the pain, but she was wrong.

"Argh! Bloody hell. This hurts like hell."

"Ma'am this is all part of child birth. It only lasts as long as the labor and it's only as bad as you make it," said the young witch, as she pushed Alyssa through the hallway and into a birthing suite.

"Merlin, I hope Alyssa doesn't hex her. Her sweetness really has left her these last few months," said Fred.

"Yeah well I think she would deserve it. That girl had no right to say that to her," replied Troy.

"I know, I just wish I could take some of the pain away. I don't like to see her hurting like this."

"Are you going to be able to be in the room with her?" asked Troy.

"I think so, but they will come and get me when they are ready for me, or when she starts hexing them," said Fred.

At that time all the other Weasley's and Alyssa's family members walked through the fireplace.

"Fred, how is she?" asked Molly.

"She's in a lot of pain mum. I've never seen her this way before. They took her back in a wheelchair to get her ready," he said.

"Will they let us see her?" asked Aunt Deb.

"Depends on how close she is to delivering," replied Molly.

At that time the young witch that had seen to them earlier came back out and said, "Mr. Weasley, you can go back and see your wife now. She is in the fifth room on the left after you go through those double doors."

"Thank you," said Fred as he bolted through the doors. When he went through the doors, he didn't need any help finding his wife.

"Where in the bloody hell is my husband?" screamed Alyssa.

"I'm right here love," said Fred as he rushed in to be by his wife.

"Fred, I don't think I can do this. It's too hard."

"Sweetie we can't stop now. We have two beautiful little girls who need to meet all those crazy redheads outside. And your family is here as well."

"Where is Healer Spain? She can make this stop!"

"I don't know love, but hold on and I will find out," said Fred as he got up and looked out the door for someone to help him. He spotted the young witch from earlier and said, "Excuse me miss, but could you tell me where Healer Spain is?"

"Yes sir, she is on her way to the hospital now. She should be arriving at any time."

"Thank you!"

"She is on her way darling," he said as he came back into the room.

"I don't know if I can do this, Fred. I'm not this strong. I wish my mom was here."

"You can do this love. You are one of the strongest people I know. I know you can do this, and I will be right here with you the whole time. And I know your mum is watching over you and cheering you on," he said as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good evening you two. Looks like we may have some Christmas babies," said Healer Spain as she walked into the room.

"Please tell me you can stop this. I don't think I can take this much longer," said Alyssa.

"You can do this Mrs. Weasley, but first I need to check you and then I will know if I will be able to do something about the pain."

Healer Spain moved to the end of the bed and checked her cervix.

"Well it looks like you have only dilated 2 cm. So if you would like I could give you a potion for the pain."

"Yes, I want it," said Alyssa a little too quickly.

Healer Spain walked over to the shelf and grabbed a green bottle.

"Here drink all of this and allow about 15 to 20 minutes for the potion to take affect. I will be back around an hour to check you again, but if you feel like it's time to push before then just call for me."

"Okay, So do you think they will be here soon or that it will be awhile?" asked Alyssa.

"Well it's hard to tell at the moment. But from experience I would say that it will be a while longer. If your families are here, you can let them come back if you would like. If there isn't anything else I will see you in an hour."

With that she walked out of the room. Fred looked at Alyssa and could tell that the pain potion was starting to work. She looked a lot more relaxed than she had been.

"Would you like for me to get the others in here for a while?" asked Fred.

"Yes that would be great." Fred walked out of the room to go get the others. At midnight, there were still waiting for the twins to arrive. Some of the family transfigured cots out of the chairs in the waiting room and were sleeping. Finally at six o' clock the next morning, Alyssa had dilated to 9 cm.

"One more to go and you can see your girls. I'll be back in 30 minutes," said Healer Spain.

Thirty minutes later, Healer Spain walked into the room to see Alyssa literally breaking Fred's hand. She checked Alyssa once again and announced, "Okay, I need everyone out of the room except for the 2 people Mrs. Weasley wants in here with her, if she chooses to have that many in here with her."

"Fred and Troy, I want those 2 with me," said Alyssa.

"Alright, if your name isn't Fred and Troy, please go wait in the waiting room.

Finally after eleven and a half hours, Alyssa was told to push on her next contraction. The family in the waiting room winced everytime Alyssa gave a push because they either heard her shrill scream or her cursing Fred. After about 20 minutes the screaming stopped. The family couldn't hear anything. Ten minutes later, the double doors opened to reveal Fred and Troy with three pink bundles in their arms.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Miss Emma Grace, Lilyan Faith, and Molly Cooper," said a smiling Fred.

"Oh merlin, triplets," said an ecstatic Molly.

The family all rushed over to see the babies. Fred was holding Emma and Cooper, and Troy had Lilyan.

"Look at that beautiful red hair. They look just like Alyssa did when she was born," said Aunt Deb.

"I would let you hold them, but Healer Spain wants me to bring them back to get fully checked, and then all of you can come back and see them and Alyssa," said Fred.

"Alright dear. Tell Alyssa congratulations and that they are absolutely beautiful," shouted Molly and Aunt Deb.

A few hours later, the family was able to go back and see the new family. As they walked in, Molly, Aunt Deb, and Aunt Lisa each picked up a baby.

"Alyssa, they are a spitting image of you. Their red hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin," said Aunt Deb.

For the next three hours, their families passed around the girls until they all started screaming for food. The Weasley's and Alyssa's Family went back to the Burrow to get some rest and clean up enough to bring the babies home.

The following day, the newest additions to the Weasley family came home. Alyssa's family decided to stay another week to spend time with the girls.

It was two weeks after they came home, that Molly wanted to take Alyssa shopping for clothes to get her out of the house and a give her a little break.

"Come on Alyssa, let's get out for a couple of hours. Fred and Arthur can handle the girls, and Harry and Ron will be helping also," said Molly.

"Alright, I guess it will be okay to leave them for a little while."

"They will be fine, love. They basically sleep anyways and it will only be for a few hours," said Fred as he kissed her forehead.

Finally, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione were able to get Alyssa out of the house. They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Muggle London to shop and eat lunch.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Fred was starting to eat his words. The girls were sleeping peacefully until their Uncle Ron came stomping into the living room. All three girls started screaming.

"Ron, look what you've done. They were so peaceful until you came in stomping and slamming doors," shouted Fred.

"Sorry," said Ron, but it did no good. The girls just seemed to get louder. Fred was shushing and patting them on their backs, trying to get them calmed down. After a few minutes of trying, Fred decided to try picking them up.

"Ron, Harry, I need you each to pick up a baby. I've got to get them calmed down," said Fred. Ron picked up Emma, and Harry picked up Lilyan. Fred had Cooper and all three guys were pacing around the living room bouncing the babies.

"You think they may be wet," asked Harry.

"They could be, Let's take them to the nursery and see," replied Fred.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I do not change diapers," said a disgusted Ron.

"You are the reason they woke up. You will help calm them down. Whatever it takes," said a very agitated Fred.

All three of them walked upstairs, they each had a baby on the changing tables and a diaper in hand.

"Ummm….Fred, how do we do this," said Harry looking at the clean diaper funny.

"Just unhook the diaper on the baby, take a wipe and make sure she is clean. Then roll up the dirty diaper and place the clean one under her, then secure the sides," said Fred holding up a dry and happy baby.

"Hey I did it. I changed a diaper," said Harry as he picked up a very happy Lilyan.

"Ron, how are you doing?" asked Fred as he crossed the room.

"I told you that I do not change diapers. Just look at this mess," said Ron.

Ron had three diapers attached to his face, arm, and shirt, and on in his hand trying desperately to get it on Emma.

"Come on Ron, it wasn't that hard," said Harry.

"Well, I can't do it!" shouted Ron.

Almost immediately, the girls started crying again.

"Ron, look what you've done again," said Fred as he handed Cooper to Ron and finished changing Emma.

When he was done, he took Cooper back from Ron, and began walking back downstairs with both girls in his arms. Harry followed him, leaving Ron in the nursery to clean off.

"Shh…It's okay girls. Uncle Ron isn't going to shout like that again. Please stop crying," said Fred.

Fred and Harry were bouncing the girls and talking gently to them. At that time Ron came downstairs and said, " I'm hungry. What's mum got for lunch?"

"She left sandwiches, Ron. Hey maybe they are hungry, Fred," said Harry.

"Yeah they probably are. Bring the bassinets into the kitchen, and I will fix up their bottles," replied Fred.

Fred lay Emma and Cooper into the bassinets and went into the kitchen to fix the bottles, leaving Harry and Ron to get them in the kitchen.

"Ron, could you please help me get the girls into the kitchen," said Harry.

"I guess, but hurry up. I'm really hungry."

"Could you please just forget about food this time!"

They finally got to the kitchen, and Fred was finishing up the bottles. When he was done, he handed one bottle to harry to feed Lilyan, and he took the other two and started feeding Emma and Cooper.

"Harry, I really appreciate you helping me like this. I didn't want to ruin your day like this."

"It's no problem, Fred. I didn't have much planned today. Plus I told your mum I would help you out."

"Anyways I still appreciate it."

While the guys were eating their lunch, the women were eating Italian in muggle London.

"I wonder how Fred and the guys are doing with the girls," said Alyssa.

"I'm sure they are doing fine, dear. Arthur is there to help them if they need it," said Molly.

"I know, I just hope the girls weren't bad for them."

After they finished their lunch, the women walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back home. When they came through the fireplace, they met Arthur who was telling them to be quiet.

"The girls are sleeping in the living room," he said. "But go look at how they are sleeping."

All four women walked into the living room to see Fred, Harry, and Ron laying in chairs and on the couch with a baby on each of their chests sound asleep.

"Well it looks like they have had a day," said Molly.

"You bet they did. The girls really showed them who was boss," said Arthur.

"Please tell me that they weren't bad," said Alyssa.

"No they weren't bad. Ron was and they all learned what it was like having kids," he replied.

"I guess I should put the girls in their bassinets and give the guys a break," said Alyssa as she started to go pick up the girls. Hermione and Ginny each went to pick one up as well. After they put the girls down, they took their bags upstairs and then went to the kitchen to help Molly with dinner and watch the girls.

About two hours later Fred, Harry, and Ron came running into the kitchen in a panic.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Ginny.

"The babies, we can't find them. They aren't in the living room, are they in their bassinets?" said Fred.

"Oi, they aren't in here either," said Ron.

"Who isn't in here," said Alyssa and Hermione as they came down the stairs. Ginny was laughing hysterically.

"Love, I can't find…" said Fred as he turned around.

"Can't find who, Fred?" Alyssa asked.

"No one."

"They thought they lost the babies," laughed Ginny.

"Oh….No when we got home all of you were sleeping, and we put them in their bassinets. We just got finished changing them. I was just coming to fix their bottles," said Alyssa.

"You should have seen your faces," said Ginny still laughing.

"Ginny, you are a bloody arse," said Ron. "That was not funny."

"Ronald, watch your mouth. You will not use that kind of language in my kitchen," said Molly.

"Here, why don't you take the girls into the living room, and I will fix their bottles and bring them to you," said Alyssa as she handed the girls over. Later that night, when everyone went to bed, Fred, Harry, and Ron fell right to sleep. The next four days were spent packing up all their things to take back to Hogwarts. Fred and Alyssa were bust trying to get everything they would need for the two of them and the three girls.


End file.
